Cordelia Chooses
by Balder
Summary: Due to family connections Cordelia Chase gets to choose the costumes of the Scoobies.
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own The Shadow, The Phantom, The Wizard of Oz, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is a work of fanfiction and no money is being made.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it. It is my first story. It was originally posted on Twisting the Hellmouth.

Second Author's Note: My friend and Beta reader Cassy asked me to cross post this to here. So here it is for your enjoyment! (hopefully)

Chapter One

When the Scoobies entered Sunnydale High that morning they saw Principle Snyder standing nearby, grinning at them. Xander sent Willow an alarmed look and she returned it.

"I don't like it when he's this happy," the redhead told her Xander-shaped friend.

When they were almost past him and starting to feel just a little safe when he called out, "Summers, Rosenberg, and Harris, follow me to my office." When they got there he motioned them all in first then sat down behind his desk and grinned at them over his folded hands.

"Today is Halloween. The Mayor, in his wisdom, and out of pure human kindness always makes sure that the little kids have a safe night of trick or treating. This year the PTA has volunteered my school to provide the escorts for our little future voters."

His smile widened as he saw them figure out where this was going, "I, in turn, volunteered you three to be some of the escorts. Now I know that all of you have probably already bought costumes but I know how teenagers think and the sort of costumes you pick if left to your own devices and so does the PTA. I'm afraid we can't let you wear them as escorts for impressionable young kids who are the future of our town."

Snyder secretly hoped they'd spent hours and all their available cash on costumes they now couldn't wear. That thought and what he was planning to say next was why he was smiling so widely, "The Head of the Chamber of Commerce has offered to pay for the costumes of all escorts and his only requirement is that I let his daughter choose them so to make sure they meet the highest standards." He then pressed a button on his phone, speaking to his receptionist, "Please send her in now."

Cordelia Chase walked in smiling, "Thank you for volunteering to help the little munchkins stay safe." She passed out squares of parchment with the address and directions in beautiful calligraphy. "Everyone will be leaving by four p.m. So the girls need to come early enough to change into their costumes and Xander needs to be there a half hour early."

Xander was sure he'd regret asking but he had to know, "Uh, why do I have to be there early Cordelia?"

"To give time for the body-paint to dry," she said with a smirk then left the room.

Snyder spoke, "If you are thinking of skipping out on your civic duty then you should know that I'll be speaking to Ms. Chase tomorrow and if she has one complaint about you then you'll be expelled. Is that clear? Wear whatever she gives you and do what she tells you from four to seven p.m. this evening and you'll still be a student come Monday but otherwise, you're out of here!"

Xander sighed and nodded, "We understand Principal Snyder."

Snyder looked at the other two and they nodded as well. He gestured to the door, "Very well then, dismissed!"

The day went by far too quickly for Xander and the Scoobies and soon school was over. "Well, I'd like to join you in the library but I've got to drop my books off and then go get sexually harassed by Cordelia before we escort the hyper little rugrats on their rounds. So I'll see you at the Chase Mansion later for tea and humiliation?"

"We'll be there Xan," Willow said.

Buffy nodded, "And if we can get Giles to do anything about it, we'll let you know."

"Hopefully before you catch anything," Willow said with a small grin.

Xander chuckled in spite of himself, "I'm not really worried about that Wills. I figure I'm the last man she would do that with. She'll probably just point and laugh as I change clothes. No biggie right?" The other two gave him a hug before he walked off.

When he got there he saw Larry Blaisdell from the football team, "Hey Larry, you got roped into this nonsense too?"

Larry frowned, "She told me to find out how to wear a loincloth. WTF man?"

Xander sighed, "She told I'd be wearing body paint. At this point, I'll be happy if I get a loincloth."

Cordelia walked into the room followed by her chauffeur with a crate and sighed, looking tragically put upon, "They told me I have to keep the costumes 'family friendly' since we'll be escorting snot-nosed rugrats rather going to Harmony's house for the party. So no Conan in just a loincloth and sandals for Larry and no almost naked blue guy from that movie for Xander." She collapsed into a Louis XVI chair and pouted, "I have to use the costumes in the crate the servant brought in." She stopped to think, then started smirking again, "I'm still in charge of your asses until seven though so I think I'll make you change right here where I can watch."

"Uh, what?" Xander asked.

Cordelia smirked wider, "Why not? Larry here is prime grade A beef and you aren't half bad either. I mean you aren't up to my standards but I'm surprised Buffy hasn't snatched you up." Her eyes filled with mischief and she turned to Xander, "Or maybe Harmony is right and Buffy walks the other side of the street? I mean hanging around with two girls all the time might almost make you cool unless they are doing each other. Then it just makes you even lamer than you look."

"What! No, Buffy is straight," Xander said. "She just doesn't have great taste in men."

Larry said, "Yeah, I buy that. She won't date me either."

"Delusional much?" Cordelia snorted before gesturing to the crate, "Okay one of you has to open that for me so I can read the invoice list and see what I can give you."

Larry shrugged, "I don't do grunt work. Harris here is the wood shop boy."

Xander sighed and nodded, "I'll do it." He walks over, "I don't suppose you have a crowbar?"

She gave a regal wave, "Go ask a servant." she paused, before smirking, "Or should I say another servant?"

Xander gave a florid bow, "Of course your majesty." he Then walked off, only to come back shortly with the crowbar to open the crate. "Dibs on The Shadow," he called out happily as he looked inside.

"Well you did open the thing so I'll agree," Cordelia said, "That makes Larry The Phantom." She walks up and grabs another package, "Ooh, skintight purple spandex! This might be a fun night after all." She tossed it to Larry then went back and sat where she could see them both, "Now strip and change. Remember I own your tight little asses for tonight so do your best to please me and I won't ruin your lives, maybe."

Larry shrugged, "Well at least we get to keep our undies on."

Cordelia smirked and called for a maid, "Bring two silk boxers, Maria. One black and one purple if you can find it. Oh and tell the kitchen that I want some grapes sent in."

The maid bowed and scurried off. Cordelia smirked at the boys, "Now you don't have to worry about your tighty whities not matching your costumes."

When the maid returned with the boxers and she had her grapes in hand Cordelia Chase lounged in her antique armchair to watch the boys change. She made sure to keep her face turned towards Larry but she was watching Xander. When she noticed that Larry was also watching Xander on the sly she smirked and saved that info for future blackmail. Her father always told her that such things have driven more than a few business deals even at top levels and it's never too early to start gathering info on people.

Xander was just putting on the hat when the butler showed Buffy and Willow in, "Your other guests have arrived Miss Cordelia."

"Thank you, Jarvis, please see if they want any refreshments. The blonde will probably ask for fried pigs feet or something equally gross but do your best anyway."

"I do NOT eat that part of a pig," Buffy said gagging.

Willow looked at the tops of her shoes, "I'd hoped you were going to be nice Cordelia."

Xander snorted at that and Larry said, "She made us change in front of her! She just sat there eating grapes and ogling us the entire time."

Buffy snorted, "Way to skank it up, Cordy."

Cordelia smiled, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with a girl doing the ogling once in awhile. If I'm not allowed to have my usual fun I'll make my own."

"Yeah I know that seeing me naked was the highlight of your week Cordy," Xander said.

Cordy snorted, "As if!"

Willow blushed, "N-naked?"

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "I'm currently wearing Cordelia provided underwear and she watched me put it on. I was hoping she'd tuck a twenty in but no such luck."

Cordelia smirked, "I didn't have any small change on me, Harris, that's why I didn't tip." She looked over at Buffy, "Now for the main event. There are three costumes left and I'll assign them then we can go change in my room." She gave the boys a look, "Neither of you boys are rich enough to afford even a peek so you better stay put while us girls are changing."

Buffy shrugged, "So what are the costumes?"

"A ghost, a harem girl, and a princess," Cordelia answered. "I'll be the princess, of course. Buffy will be the ghost because the more of her that's covered the better."

Buffy said, "Screw you, Cordelia."

Cordelia ignored her and focused on the blushing Willow, "And Rosenberg here gets to be a harem girl." She then laughed at how red Willow turned, "Don't worry, this is a PG costume. It has a sturdy halter top with fake gems and the pants aren't really see through although they are thin enough that if stand in front a light they might be. I hope you have pretty underwear on."

Willow just went "Eeep!" at the idea.

Xander hugged her, "Don't worry Will, you are easily pretty enough to pull that costume off."

"Thanks, Xan," she hugged him back.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Yes, well that was sweet and all but we need to get changed." Cordelia handed out the costumes and led the other girls to her large bedroom.

"Cordelia are you sure that's a princess' costume?" Willow asked when she saw it.

"Sure!" Cordelia replied. "Ball gown, tiara, and scepter what else would it be?"

Willow replied, "It looks like Glinda the Good from the Wizard of Oz. What did the packaging say?"

Cordelia shrugged, "I didn't look. Anyway only a geek would know the difference. This costume is what I say it is and I say it's a princess."

"Uh, okay then," Willow said and shrugged. She was more worried about her own costume anyway. She looked at Buffy in the white sheet with "Boo!" written on it and wished she could wear it instead.

After they were all dressed and back together Cordelia said, "Okay so there will be only three groups of kids in our section. I'm not sure why and I couldn't care less."

Larry said, "Uh, I think the senior class is escorting the rest."

Cordelia waved him off airily, "Whatever, the point is that we only need three sets of escorts so two of us will double up." She pointed to Xander, "I'll take dweeb boy here as my partner. I doubt he's ever been in the rich part of town before and I want to make sure he doesn't get lost. It might reflect badly on me and we can't have that."

She pointed to Willow, "You'll go with the Phantom here. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be the perfect gentleman." She winked at Larry and smirked, "Right Larry?"

He nodded, "Of course. We are supposed to be setting an example, right? Besides the Phantom is one of the good guys."

With a fake look of sadness, she said, "That leaves Buffy alone for the night, unfortunately. I hope you can manage alone dear?"

"Of course," Buffy said with a fake smile, "Thank you for your concern."

Cordelia stood, "Alright, let's go pick our little rugrats at the high school. I'll have the limo drop us off."

 **Beta notes:** Balder had some ancient tense issues I had to put my feminine touch on, I hope my style won't mess his up too much! 3 Lebuggycas 


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia Chooses

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, The Shadow, The Phantom, The Wizard of Oz, or any Persian princesses

Author's Note: Many thanks to Alynambered and Cassy for their Beta work.

Chapter Two

Ethan was trying to get as many costumes out the door as possible, so as to sow as much chaos as possible, and had been making progressively wilder deals as the day wore on. If he heard a kid complain that there were no Superman costumes he offered to sell his mother a vampire costume half off. By the time six p.m. rolled around all he had left were a few wigs and loose decorations. He smiled widely as he turned the shop sign to closed and slipped off to the back room. He made sure the Janus bust was settled into on its table at the center of the chalk drawn design. He lit the candles arrayed around the room and settled into the lotus position in the center of another chalked design and started chanting in Latin.

While he was doing that Cordelia was being bored. Xander was making the best of things and keeping the kids entertained but she couldn't wait until she could ditch the little tykes and leave for the party at Harmony's house. She'd need to swap with Willow first as Xander was not someone she could be seen taking to a party. Not even a costume party. She cleared her throat to suggest that the next house be the last when the magic of Ethan Rayne's spell caught her, Xander, and the kids between houses.

Lamont Cranston looked around, he was suddenly on a suburban road with a beautiful young woman in a tiara carrying what looked like a magic wand amidst about a dozen children. There was obviously evil afoot from what he saw. He decided he must have been attacked mentally while escorting the kids to safety. A quick check showed he was dressed as the Shadow so he smiled under his scarf and let his chuckle echo eerily off the nearby buildings. "Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men?" he asked then answered his own question, "The Shadow knows!"

The woman next to him looked around and said, "Oh dear. It seems chaos and darkness have descended upon this city. Mr. Shadow can I count on you to help me keep these children safe?"

"I'll do my best to safely escort you to any safe location you know ma'am," Cranston said. "Do you have any idea what is going on?"

She shrugged, "I must confess I have no idea how I got here. One minute I'm in Oz and the next I'm here. That's magic for you I guess. I did notice that the closest monsters to us ran when they heard your laugh but I fear not all the monsters we meet tonight will be so easily intimidated."

He sent out his psychic senses and found the minds of a lot of scared people, mostly kids, had been overlaid with other minds that were at least temporarily in control. He turned to his companion, "Not everyone who looks like a monster is one tonight."

She nodded gravely, "A good lesson to learn at any time but especially true tonight. However, I can sense some true monsters out and abroad tonight. Can you free the possessed?"

He nodded, "One at a time I might be able to do so but it would take several minutes at least for each one and that's too long. I say we get these kids to the nearest house that looks safe for them then go hunting whoever did this. Are you with me or would you rather stay and guard the munchkins?"

She smiled, "I am well used to guarding munchkins, but I think that tonight the children will be best served by us finding the cause of this disturbance as quickly as possible, so I'll agree to your plan."

While they looked for a house that could shelter the children Buffy was cursing Cordelia, whoever provided her ghost costume and running in a straight line towards Giles' home. "Running through walls is nifty," she said to herself, "but being able to pick up a stake and dust vamps would be so much better."

The Shadow and Glinda the Good found a sturdy home that would take the children in for the night. Having accomplished that Glinda spoke, "I think I can find the center of this disturbance but not all the monsters out tonight are transformed children. Can you protect me while I lead the way?"

The Shadow laughed and drew twin .45 automatics enameled in matte black, "If it bleeds I can kill it."

Glinda nodded, "Let us hope that includes everything we meet tonight." She traced several arcane symbols with her wand and like a compass needle, it swung to point in a certain direction. "The center is that way." She walked off in that direction and the Shadow followed her as she slowly made her way through the chaos.

He was using his mental abilities to cloud the minds of the transformed in order to keep them from having to fight everyone along the way when they came upon a pirate menacing a noblewoman in an alleyway.

"Halt evildoer!" The Shadow was surprised because it hadn't been him saying it. He looked at the other end of the alley but couldn't quite make out who was there. The pirate looked up from trying to tear the heavy silk of the noble woman's dress and saw two people at each end of the alley.

The pirate drew his cutlass in his right and his dirk in his left and said, "Who be ye who try to keep Black Jacques from his prey?"

A shot rang out and the cutlass was ripped from the pirate's hand by a heavy bullet, "I am the ghost who walks. The Phantom, scourge and enemy of every pirate who ever plundered on land or sea."

The Shadow decided that was his cue so he shot the dirk out of the man's other hand and let his laughter echo eerily through the alley, "Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows!"

Glinda smiled at the shocked man as he turned their way, "Dearie I think you'd better go home for the night. You don't want these men mad at you and I'm certain you'd regret your actions in the morning. Just move away from the girl and walk toward me. I'll make sure you both get home safe."

The fourth person didn't speak yet, she just stood with her arms folded and watched to see what the pirate would do.

The pirate seemed to take a moment to regard his stinging, empty hands then nodded, "Aye, I'm thinking a quiet night is best for me tonight. If ye can get me to somewhere safe I'll go and not stir from it 'til morning."

She smiled at him and walked over toward both him and the lady who had apparently fainted. Once near enough she tapped him with her with her wand and he fell over apparently asleep. "Good now if one of you big strong lads would carry them we can get them to safety before finishing tracking this madness to its source."

The other girl spoke up, "You can end this madness?" she had a slight middle eastern accent.

"Yes, child. I can," Glinda replies.

She nodded, "Then we shall carry these two and let you and your protector get on with your job. Right Phantom?"

The Phantom sounded a bit hesitant at first, "Yes Princess. Well, I won't leave her and the pirate alone together even asleep even though he did surrender. I normally kill pirates but there is something very odd going on tonight so yes I agree. Maybe we can find a safe place and bring all the innocents there. There is safety in numbers and they'll be easier to defend all in one place."

The Shadow nodded, "Good, you take care of the civilians and we'll stop whoever is doing this. Good luck."

"Good luck to you as well," The Phantom replied. He threw the pirate over one shoulder and the lady over another and left with his companion.

Glinda recast her spell while The Shadow guarded her back. Then both she and he left on the trail of the chaos mage responsible for the night's mayhem.

Between Glinda's magic and The Shadow's psychic powers, they soon reached Ethan's shop. Kicking the door open the Shadow entered first with his guns drawn. Seeing no one he moved out of the doorway and let Glinda enter, "Are you sure this is where the spell is coming from?"

"Quite sure," Glinda replied. "We should check the back room." She moved ahead of him and entered the back room wand first. Looking into the back room she said, "And I see I was right. The mage is even still here."

"Bravo my dear," Ethan Rayne said calmly. "You have found me out. However, you can do nothing to stop me."

"Oh no?" she queried and sent a blast of magic at him.

He stood there completely unfazed, "No, I am shielded from magic."

She said, "No shield of evil can stand long against my magic!" Then she hit him with a bigger blast.

He smiled, "It's not a shield of evil. It's a shield of chaos. No magic can penetrate it." He was about to taunt her some more when from behind her he heard, "If magic can't harm you let's try hot lead."

The Shadow stepped into the room and fired both guns at Ethan Rayne until they ran dry.

The chaos mage staggered back and collapsed upon the bust of Janus. His blood soaked the magical artifact and he had a look of horror on his face as he expired.

The bust of Janus began to glow brighter, then suddenly the body disappeared and a deep, inhuman, voice said, " **Sacrifice Accepted** " 


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia Chooses

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, The Shadow, the classic literature One Thousand and One Arabian Nights, or The Wizard of Oz.

Author's Note: Thanks to Alynambered for all the help spotting typos and missing words. Also if anyone is wondering how an ancient Persian was able to speak English that night I'm assuming she managed to pull some knowledge of it from Willow's mind. Enough to understand those who spoke to her. Either that or a wizard did it. :)

Second Author's Note: Thanks to Lebuggycas for helping spot tense issues and other problems.

Chapter Three

"Oh dear," they heard Giles say from behind them as the wave of magic expanded from the bust of Janus.

They spun and there was Giles standing next to Buffy. He raised his hands at the sight of Xander's guns unsure as to whether he was facing Xander and Cordelia or Glinda the Good and The Shadow. Their first words put him at ease on that score.

"Did you see what dweeb boy just did?" Cordelia said, smacking him in the chest with her left hand.

Xander scowled and holstered his guns, "You mean saving your life and taking out the gloating bastard who caused all this?"

"I wasn't in any danger doofus!" She shouted. "I would have found a way through that weird shield of his sooner or later and then ended the spell in a controlled way. Your usual reckless stupidity could have caused any number of fatal reactions. That was a god we were dealing with!"

"No, that was a jackass. He just was using a god to power his twisted plans," Xander shouted back. "I've seen rituals like this before. You kill the evil guy and it stops the ritual."

"Oh yeah moron?" she replied. "Then why are your guns still real along with my wand?"

Xander opened his mouth to shout back then stopped and looked at Giles, "Uh Hey G-man, do you know why I still have psychic powers and two empty but very real guns?"

"I'll need to study the room and any notes left behind," Giles said. "I'll meet you in the Library tomorrow morning." He walks past them into the back room, "For tonight I'd suggest that you stay together and if possible find Willow. There may be other side effects and none of you should be alone. The good news is that I believe that the spell is indeed ended just not in the usual way."

Giles held up a hand when Cordelia opened her mouth and went on, "As we do not know what was planned we cannot say whether this ending is better or worse than waiting until the spell ended naturally if indeed it would have. So do not chastise Xander yet, he may have saved all our lives. The mayhem outside may have easily killed people before morning if it hasn't already so stopping it was a good thing. If there are side effects we shall deal with them in the morning once I have finished deciphering exactly what Ethan was doing."

Xander turned to Buffy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "I'm just glad I'm back to being me and not Casper. How do we find Willow?"

"I can try to call her," Cordelia said. She fished a cell phone from a hidden pocket in her skirt, "What's her number?"

After getting it and calling she listened for a while then barked out, "Willow! Just get your ass back to my house and bring Larry if he's still feeling the effects." She hung up and shrugged, "She's a bit hysterical but she's still Willow so maybe Dweeb boy didn't mess up too badly."

"So," Xander said, "still got that limo?"

As they rode home Xander experimented with his new powers and decided this change would come in very handy. He might have nightmares of being Ying-Ko but his dreams were never all that nice anyway so he wasn't too worried.

Larry escorted Willow back to Cordelia's but it's clear that he is repressing hard, "I'm just gonna change and go home. Thanks for the offer of a sleepover or whatever but I really need a good night's sleep. It's been a weird night."

After Larry left the others gathered in a guest bedroom. Willow started, "Now I kinda wish I'd been something else. I mean I was Scheherazade, from A Thousand and One Arabian Nights and she's cool and all but nothing she knew is going to help me. I mean I can speak Farsi now or maybe ancient Persian but other than that she was just a normal girl. I didn't get any cool powers or magic."

"At least you stayed solid," Buffy added. "I didn't even get any different memories or knowledge. I was the ghost of me so nothing new up here," she tapped her head.

"Too bad," Cordelia said. "Because there was so much extra room." Then she scowled and seemed to be fighting something for a while before sighing. "Ok, I'm sorry for that. It was mean," she said and then she hit Xander.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You're the reason I have this goody-goody witch in my head!" she replied.

The next morning Cordelia drove all four of them to school and parked by the entrance closest to the library.

As they enter the library they headed straight for Giles. Cordelia spoke first, "So what happened? Why do some of us have Miss Manners in their heads and how can we tell if somebody bad gained abilities?"

"I have a theory that I believe we can place high confidence in. It seems that when you killed Ethan Rayne, Janus considered it a sacrifice in the old pagan fashion. As such he granted your wishes, or more to the point, the wishes of Glinda the Good and the Shadow. Since they wanted to stop the madness going on and help their allies those who were actively helping you should be the only ones still with any power and we do not have to worry about say, Spike, for instance, gaining any abilities." Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them, "Buffy, unfortunately, the Slayer essence inside you would have purged you of any residual chaos magic so I rather doubt you retained any abilities but the others should now be better equipped to support you against the dark forces of this town."

"Well I think I prefer being the Slayer to being a ghost anyway," Buffy said.

"So there is no way to get this maddening bitch out of my head and it's all Xander's fault?" Cordelia said.

"It was the Shadow and not Xander who shot him," Giles said reasonably. "Also I doubt he could have known what would happen. He also seems to have had a point when he worried that Ethan was protected from your magic. He would not have sold any items whose magic could overpower his spell. Physical force would have been necessary at some point although I could wish it hadn't been lethal force it is entirely possible that you might have been injured if he hadn't shot the man just then."

Xander nodded, "I can also help you contain the unwanted presence in your head. Lamont Cranston learned a lot about the mind and how to use its powers and those are lessons anyone can learn. It doesn't require super powers just willpower and I know you have plenty of that."

"Fine," Cordelia replied, "You can tutor me after school each day. But it better be for free and I am not calling you sensei or any of that crap understand?"

Xander smiled and nodded, "Yes, Cordelia." He was no longer intimidated by her rants but it was still easier to go along than argue.

"Willow?" Giles asked, "Are you sure you didn't pick up anything useful? Scheherazade was a lady of legendary creativity and persuasiveness. She may not have possessed magic or telepathy but hopefully, she left something of use behind?"

Willow blushed, "Um not really. I mean she could tell stories like nobody's business true and knew the geography and politics of the time and could read and write the languages of the day and for the time that was really good! I mean back then most noble women were merely decoration and most peasant women were a combination of maid, cook, and baby factory."

Cordelia interrupted with, "My father could be one of those nobles. He expected a useless, clueless daughter he could marry off to make a business alliance. It wasn't until the first time I blackmailed more allowance out of him that he started to respect me. Times have not changed all that much I assure you."

Willow, her babble interrupted before it got really going said, "Anyway unless you have books in ancient Persian or whatever that you need translated or want to hear a long, and I mean like really, really, long story then I'm afraid I'm still just research-girl." She blushed again, "I, uh, also have this urge to show my midriff, and you know dress a little slutty but I can handle it and I doubt I own anything she would want to wear anyway." She shrugged then frowned, "I just wish I could get rid of these piercings. I looked and I can find any clasps plus they'd leave, you know, holes behind."

"The holes heal up after enough time," Buffy said.

"And I have a set of tools for fixing jewelry at my house," Cordelia said. Then seeing the other's expressions she explained, "I'm not about to trust my good stuff to some fumble fingered hack in this town and sometimes I want to wear something sooner than it would take to send it out to a proper craftsman. So I learned how to do simple repairs." She put her arm around Willow, "Come on back to the house with me and I'll get them off you even if they don't have clasps."

"Really?" Willow asked surprised by the offer.

Cordelia smiled, "Sure! It'll only cost you one piece of my choice. I can also use more jewelry and if they were fit for a queen I'm sure I'll see something I like." She led the girl towards the door.

"I'd better come along and look out for Willow," Buffy said. "Plus, you might need Slayer strength in case some of it is a tougher alloy rather than the softer pure gold."

The three girls headed out leaving both males rather shocked at Willow's last revelation.

Xander eventually shook his head to clear the images his imagination kept showing him and said, "I'm going to go home and take a cold shower."

Giles nodded, "I quite understand."


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia Chooses

Disclaimer: Same as previous three chapters.

Author's Note: Thanks again to Alynambered and Lebuggycas for all the help.

Chapter Four

When Xander left the library he was at a loss for where to go. He certainly wasn't going to head home and his usual two alternates; Willow's house and Buffy's house were out as well. He asked himself what Lamont Cranston would do and then he smiled. With a whistle and a spring in his step, he headed off towards City Hall.

When he arrived at the building, he took care to veil his appearance in shadow so only his eyes were showing. It would be easier if he dressed in his black trench coat and fedora but he could still do it. He was amused when the guards gave him directions to the real estate department and property tax assessor's office without so much as a spare glance but then he decided that in Sunnydale they probably saw much weirder things.

A judicious use of psychic powers got him in to see the head title clerk without an appointment. He had made a stop first, to have himself declared an emancipated minor and to have a notice sent to his parents that they no longer had custody of him. In the clerk's office, he made the man tell him which residential properties had owners who died but were never inherited, sold, or foreclosed. The man just nodded and provided him with a list. He checked and the man was under orders not to attempt to sell or foreclose on certain properties and he got that list as well in case it was different. Seeing a house near Buffy's that was on both lists he decided he'd better investigate. He looked in the man's mind for the reason why no effort was made to assess taxes or anything else. He found out the Mayor had set that policy. That made him blink. He decided he'd tell Giles later made sure he had the right address then left.

Xander was glad no one could see his face because it would totally give him away. The Mayor was in on things up to his neck it seemed. He'd tell Giles about this later but first, he needed to make sure Buffy and her mom were safe. The list would also help a lot when planning future stakings. He wanted to race right over but although he had some stakes on him his guns were empty and he wasn't sure how well his powers worked on vampires. He decided that he'd use his powers to get more bullets but wouldn't cheat an honest store owner. He knew just the guy to ask about black market ammo and maybe the encounter would also answer his question about whether or not his powers worked on non-humans.

First, he went home and got his "costume" on. He didn't even need his powers to remain unseen there, tequila had done the job for him. He pulled the hat down and headed off to Willy's.

Reaching the demon bar he made sure to shadow his face and presence. Entering he walked right up to Willy at the bar. If Willy could see through the mental mojo he'd know it soon.

"Hey stranger," Willy said. "Welcome to Willy's the only full-service demon and vamp bar in all of Sunnydale. What can I get you and more importantly, how are you paying?"

Xander did a mental Scooby dance, then altering his voice to be deep and echoing he said, "I need ammo and a knife. Forty-five caliber and silver alloy."

"I can probably find you a smith," Willy said agreeably, "if you can pay. I'll go check but how about you pay me first?"

Xander read his weaselly little mind and grabbed the info. In the same voice as before Xander repeated it back to him and said a sarcastic thanks.

"Hey!" Willy screeched. "Telepathy is cheating!"

Xander made it seem that he disappeared entirely then walked out the door. 'Well that was easier than expected', Xander thought. He made his way to the black market smith. It was a demon and he was alone so early in the day. Xander smiled rather grimly, 'Perfect!'

The demon never saw him. He poured holy water all over it and watched it dissolve. Then he loaded both guns and filled the pockets of his trenchcoat and jeans with as much ammunition as he could cram in. He also grabbed a dagger with a silver and steel alloy and stuck it in his belt. He destroyed the ad for "Anti-Slayer Weapons" and scattered the merchandise. He found a bag big enough for carrying rifles and filled it with as much of everything as he could carry. He made a mental note to tell Giles about this place too. Then he hefted the bag and made his way to the house entirely too close to the Summers residence that he suspected of harboring vampires.

Reaching the back door of the house he hid the bag under a bush, then picked the lock and slid silently in stake in hand. Shortly thereafter he dumped a bucket of dust in the garden hoping it wouldn't kill the plants. He stored the bag of guns and ammo in the basement then left making sure to lock the door behind him. He now had money in his pocket and there was a lot of stuff in the basement to sell once Giles had gone over and checked for bad mojo. He decided it was time to tell Giles about all the things he'd found out so he headed off to the library.

"Giles, I've found out some disturbing things while out," Xander said. He showed the older man his lists and told him about the Mayor's involvement, and the Black Market gunsmith with the anti-slayer displays.

"We'll need to tell Buffy about this place right away," Giles said. "Do you think you can find this store again?"

"I'm sure I can," Xander said. "Why don't we all meet at my new house? You can check the doodads and gold for mojo and we can all gear up before heading to the gun shop."

Giles raised an eyebrow, "New house?"

Xander raised a piece of paper, "I have the title and I'm now an emancipated minor. Don't worry Giles, it was really for the best. With Cranston's reflexes in my head the next time the old man swung a bottle at my head it would have been the last thing he ever did. This is much safer for all."

Giles was shocked. He'd known Xander's home life wasn't happy but he'd not expected it was quite that bad, "Well as long as you are responsible about it I'm sure it will be fine. Perhaps we could use it as an alternate meeting place when the library would be too conspicuous?"

"Sure G-man, you're welcome anytime, along with Buffy, Willow, and even Cordelia," Xander replied.

"Thank you," Giles said. "Now why don't you call the young ladies while I gather the proper tomes and equipment to identify those suspect, er, 'doodads' you found."

As he dialed Xander hoped Cordelia was finished. It really wouldn't do to have her surprised by the phone ringing while she was removing Willow's new jewelry.

Later Xander was looking at the girls and was unable to tell which surprised them more, the fact that the Mayor was part of the nightlife of Sunnydale or that he now owned a house.

In response to a very long stream of questions from Willow Xander replied, "Well as I was leaving the library I asked myself what would Lamont Cranston do if he were in my shoes and then I did that. It got me emancipated, a house and some really good leads for future Scooby missions." He grinned at her, "If you want more details I'll tell you because we're best friends but I gotta tell you, Wills, I'm dying of curiosity here so I hope you'll be just as willing to share details of your day?"

Willow blushed and Cordelia slapped his shoulder, "Perv! You just want to hear about her piercings."

Xander shook his head, "I'm no perv! I'm just a normal American boy but I just have to know." He gave Willow his best puppy dog eyes.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Okay, stop with the begging. I'll tell you where they were but I can't tell you anything else. It was a girl's only type thing and you aren't one." She led him over to a quiet corner of the room and whispered, "Nipples and navel."

He grinned hugely as he imagined it and she rolled her eyes again, "When you come back from pervo-land remember you promised to tell me exactly how you wound up with the title to this house." She walked back over to the other girls and Giles, "Xander will rejoin us once his brain starts working again. In the meantime what do you want to do about what he found out?"

"Well he trashed the black market gun shop and killed the demon running it but it will probably be back up and running soon," Buffy said, "I might be biased but I think a place selling 'Anti-Slayer' weapons should be a priority. I mean we can research the Mayor but the shop is clearly the more immediate danger right?"

Giles nodded, "Yes, I quite agree. We should pay it a visit and at the very least remove all the ordnance. Willow, can you check who owns the building on your infernal machine?"

Willow winced, "Giles I wish you wouldn't call it that. This being Sunnydale there is too much of a chance of something like that actually existing around here." She sighed, "But I do have my completely nonevil and unpossessed laptop with me and I can check the ownership if you have the address."

Giles nodded, "Yes, I got it from Xander before …"

"Before Willow broke his brain?" Buffy said smirking.

"Yes, quite," Giles said smiling.

Cordelia walked over to Xander as Willow looked up the info. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah Cordy?" Xander asked. "You need something?"

"Just wondering if you were permanently broken is all," she responded. "You promised to help me control the goody two shoes in my head and so I need you functional." She smirked, "You really have no life if that is all it takes to overload your hormones. Are you sure you can control yourself enough to teach me if we're alone together?"

Xander blushed, "Hey, I can control myself. I just don't always want to."

Cordelia snorted, "Typical guy. Well just remember that my wand does work and I'll use on you if you get carried away alright?" When he nodded she smirked again, "If you do a really good job I might even tell you which piece I took and whether or not I'm wearing it that day." She then walked away, confident that he wasn't thinking about any girl but her.

Willow quickly found out that the store was owned by the city and leased to the shop owner on a quarterly basis. "He, or it I suppose, had paid for the last three months of the year already so the city isn't out any money and if some other demon takes over they'll even get paid twice for this quarter."

Cordelia whistled, "And they say crime doesn't pay."

"It does when the criminal is the government," Buffy added.

"Now girls," Giles said. "Just because the Mayor of Sunnydale is corrupt is no reason to assume all politicians are as well. I'm sure you all know some genuinely good authority figures?"

Buffy shrugged, "Just you and mom."

Willow added, "Ms. Calendar too."

Xander shrugged, "You know better than to think my parents are. Wills' parents leave a lot to be desired as well. I mean I can certainly see wanting to get out of Sunnydale but leaving your kid alone for a month or two? Not cool."

Willow shrugged, "It's okay Xan. I'm used to it."

Giles frowned, he noticed Cordelia hadn't said anything bad about her parents but she hadn't mentioned them as proper authority figures either. It was a shame that among the stoutest defenders of the town, and indeed sometimes the world, there was only one good parent among the four of them. "Well, I hope all of you know that my door is always open to any of you. I'll do my best to help you with any problems, whether or not they are related to the Hellmouth."

The kids all said, "Thank you, Giles."

Giles said, "Well good, with that said I suppose we should all go to the, uh, gun store and see what we can find."

"Well unless Xander got a car when he got the house I guess I'm driving," Cordelia said.

"I'll take my own car," Giles said, "does anyone want to join me?"

No one took him up on it, prompting him to grumble about no one liking a classic but soon they were moving. On the way, Xander had told Willow everything he'd done and offered to get her emancipated minor status as well if she wanted it.

"Thanks, Xander," Willow said. "I'll think about it and let you know?"

Xander nodded, "Sure thing Wills."

Cordelia's car arrived first but they waited the few minutes for Giles to get there before they entered. The place was still locked and looked deserted but you never knew.

"I took as much stuff as I could carry and still run," Xander said when Giles had arrived.

"You had a particular reason to hurry then?" Giles asked.

"Yes, I'd just learned that the occupants of my new house were vampires as well as squatters and I didn't like to think of them too close to uh, Mrs. Summers."

Buffy smiled, "You can call her mom Xan, she doesn't mind and I won't get jealous. You're like a brother to me anyway."

"Thanks, Buffy," he said. He resisted sighing as the last remnants of his crush on the slayer died.

"Okay, now that the warm fuzzies are dispensed can we go see what's left in the shop?" Cordelia asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia Chooses

Disclaimer: I do not own The Shadow, The Wizard of Oz, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Author's Note: Beta is Lebuggycas, and she's great!

Chapter Six  
There was quite a lot in the shop it turned out. Giles sighed, "We'd need a moving van to fit all of this and some of these explosives require careful handling. Good Lord! There's even two rocket launchers here in the back and more incendiaries than I feel comfortable standing near."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Is this all for little ole me?"

"I'm sure some of it is to protect them from each other or to attack each other Buffy," Willow said. "It's not like they need a rocket launcher to attack humans, and speaking of, I so don't want to meet the demon you need a rocket launcher to kill, I mean vampires are bad enough but demons with skin like tank armor are just something I never want to see you know?"

"Breathe, Willow," Xander says. "I have to say I agree with you but you need to remember to breathe while talking."

"So are we storing all this in Xander's basement?" Cordelia asks. "I mean, I know it's a lot but if we leave it gets used against us right?"

"Right!" Buffy said. "I'd rather not get blown up thank you. Also, Giles has an apartment and the rest of have parents at home that just might notice a crap ton of ammo and military hardware. So can we rent a van through Willow's laptop or do we have to leave to get one?"

"It's too bad we can't just take over the shop," Xander said. "Then not only would we not have to move everything but we'd know who was looking for what."

"Yes," Giles said. "However none of us have the right permits and etc. to own this stuff much less sell it and even if we resort to illegal methods to get past that the darker denizens of the town would hardly buy from any of us or indeed any normal human."

"And any demon or vampire we hire to be a front is more likely to betray us then tell us what we want to know," Buffy said. "Angel being the exception but I doubt they'd buy from him either."

Xander nods, "So I'll spring for the moving van if Cordy drives me to the rental place. I can ride in the back of the van and keep stuff from banging around and going boom. Once we get it all stored we can eat lunch and then Giles can take a look at the odd collection of weird junk the vamps had. Some of it gives me the Wiggins."

"Sounds good Xan," Buffy said. "Except that I vote we eat sooner. Can you guys bring back some fast food on your way to get the van?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too," Willow said.

"Ew," Cordelia said. "Fast food? Really? You want to do that to my poor thighs?"

"Well you don't have to eat it," Buffy said. "If you like I'll eat yours too. It'll be a sacrifice but we must save your thighs the grief right?"

"I've got some stuff I could cook at home Cordy," Xander said. "If you can wait that long I'll make you something."

"As much as I love to have minions serve me," Cordelia starts with a smirk. "I think I'll pass. I have no idea how well you cook. Maybe you can cook for Giles first and if he doesn't die then you can cook for me next time?"

Giles straightens up from inspecting a case of RDX, "Oh I say, Cordelia, that was rather harsh."

She smiles sweetly, "You're so right Giles. We should test the food on a stray dog first."

Xander protests, "I say hey! My cooking is pretty good I'll have you know. Just ask Willow."

Willow nods, "He's cooked at my house lots of times. It's pretty enjoyable."

"Well I'll see if you have any quality produce in your fridge later," Cordelia said. "Now let's go get that van."

"We'll try to box up everything as safely as possible while you're gone," Giles said.

Soon Xander and Cordelia were back with a large van and bags of burgers, fries, and drinks. Xander starts handing out drinks, "I got a chocolate shake for Buffy, a hot tea for Giles, a coke for Willow and myself and a diet root beer for the girl who doesn't need to diet."

Cordelia snorted, "This is part of the reason I don't need to diet doofus." She handed out her bags, first placing one on a table near her, "I got me a green salad, I got dweeb boy a double cheeseburger, I got Buffy two because I've seen slayers eat, I got Willow a chicken sandwich, and Giles gets the same because I have no idea what he likes to eat and I'm happier that way."

"Yes, well thank you both," Giles said. After eating they spent a few hours loading the van. They arrived at Xander's house just a little before sunset.

"Let's get this in before the sun goes down," Giles said. "I'd hate to be carrying the wrong box when vampires attack."

The others nodded and they managed to get it in before full night. As everyone sprawled out in exhaustion Xander picked up the phone, "I'm going to order pizza. Everyone is welcome to stay and I'm taking topping suggestions as long as they aren't small salty fish."

"But I like anchovies Xan," Buffy said.

"If anyone agrees with you I'll get an extra pie with those on it," Xander said. "As long as I don't have to eat it or have it close to my pepperoni."

"Pizza?" Cordelia said. "Can't you order sushi?"

"There's a mackerel in the freezer Cor," Xander snarked. "Feel free to snack on it."

Willow giggled, "Can I add green peppers and onions to your pepperoni?"

"You can add them to my anchovy pie Will," Buffy said hopefully.

"No thank you, Buffy," Willow said.

"Well anchovies are better than getting tossed a frozen mackerel so if you'll add black olives I'll join you, Buffy," Cordelia said.

Buffy nodded and so did Xander. He said,"So that's one pepperoni, onions, and green pepper pie and one nasty pie with anchovies and black olives. You want to add anything G-Man?"

"No thank you," Giles replied. "I think I'll head home. Don't worry, my car's here and I shall go straight home." Giles waved to the kids and left happy that they all seemed to be getting on and hadn't taken any harm from the spell on Halloween. He made a mental note to come back in the morning to check on the suspicious items. He didn't like leaving them overnight but he was really too tired to do much tonight. It would be better to start fresh tomorrow.

After they ate dinner the girls stuck around and Xander made hot chocolate. They watched a few movies on television and then Xander yawned and noticed the time. "I don't want any of you trying to go home at this time of night. There is plenty of room, stay here."

"Are there enough rooms Xan?" Willow asked. "I can sleep on the couch if there is only one extra bedroom."

Xander yawned again, "There are three bedrooms in this place including mine and four of us but I'll let you ladies decide who shares with whom and just head on up to bed." He stood up and stretched. "All of them have full bedding and there are spare towels in the bathrooms. Good night ladies, sleep well." With that, he headed upstairs and undressed for bed.

Cordelia smirked, "So are we drawing straws to see who crawls in with Xander or what?"

Willow squeaked and Buffy's eyes widened, "Are you seriously considering doing that?"

"Well no," Cordy replied. "I was just teasing. I'm used to sleeping alone so I'll take one room and you two can share unless Willow really wants to sleep on the couch?"

Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes, "Come on Will, lack of sleep obviously brings out the beast in her. Let's go warn Xander to lock his door and get some shuteye. We still need to check out the basement tomorrow. I want to be there for it and my mom is coming in at five. I want to be home to greet her too." Willow just nodded and let Buffy pull her upstairs.

Cordelia waited a few minutes before following them.

Late that night a gold statue in the basement started glowing and attempting to exert its influence on the inhabitants. Xander was awakened by the attack on his mental shields.

"Damn," he swore as he got out of bed. "I knew some of that stuff was bad news." He put on his pants and a shirt and was just putting on his socks when the door opened and Cordelia came in. She was wearing the top of the pajamas she had borrowed and looked incredible. It covered enough of her but only just. He smiled at her, "You felt it too?"

Her fingers slowly reached up to the first button of the top but she said, "Bastard!" in a voice that dripped contempt.

Xander sighed and started putting his shoes on, "I guess it got you. Try and hold out a little longer Cor, I'm off to destroy whatever it is."

Her fingers didn't stop and her face didn't change but her voice did, "Oh, I thought you saw me and decided to have sex with me first then stop it. I guess there is more to you than I've seen Xander. Thank you."

He smiled as he settled his guns on his belt, "You're welcome Cor." He looked her over as he opened the door and grinned, "There's sure a lot of you I've never seen before."

"Ugh," she said as she slowly climbed into his bed. "Leave the humor to the professionals, just go kill whatever's doing this."

He nodded as he stepped out the door, "I will." He followed the psychic trail of the attacks to the basement and the pile of suspect items. Wishing he'd stopped to put on gloves as well he kicked the pile apart then grabbed a long handled hammer and spread it out. When he found the offending piece he kicked it to a bare part of the floor and studied it. It is a gold statue of two beings making love. He'd call them human except both had more than the normal number of arms. Memories of Cranston's life then surfaced to tell him it was a Hindu statue of Parvati and Shiva. He pounded it with the hammer until he could no longer feel it trying to get past his defenses then pounded it a few more times for good measure.

He started to put the hammer back then thought better of it. Turning back to the scattered pile of gold and gems he separated out every other piece that made him uncomfortable and pounded it flat as well then he hung the hammer back up and went back upstairs.

When he got back to his room he found Cordelia still in his bed. She'd put the pajama top back on and was sitting up under the covers. "Hey Cordy," Xander said. "It's all fixed now so you can go back to your room. We can call Giles in the morning to explain it."

Cordelia hugged herself, "Yeah, I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight. Maybe we can step up the schedule for learning mind mojo? I could have used it tonight."

"Yeah," Xander said. "I guess I should offer it to Buffy and Willow too but it starts with controlling your emotions and as much as I love'em neither one is the poster child for self-control."

She giggled, "So true." Then she smirked, "So are you stripping down or should I go get dressed? It's your call but if this is like most meditation types then being comfortable is key right?" Laughing at his expression she added, "Unless you're scared of what I'll see? Or maybe what I won't."

Xander snorted, "You've already seen it all and been impressed so why would I worry?" He stripped down to his boxers and hung his gun belt from a bedpost just in case. He decided that this would be a good way to keep Buffy and Willow from wanting to join the lessons. Once he told them of the dress code they'd turn it down. Of course he still had to figure out why he wanted them to turn it down. Maybe he needed to do some meditating of his own.

He settled down on the foot of the bed and crossed his legs, "There are two ways to teach this. The fastest way has me go into your head and put up shields showing you how to do it yourself as I go. It requires more trust on your part but less effort."

"And the second?" Cordelia asked. "Because, you know, trusting somebody with the keys to my brain just doesn't sound like a plan A."

Xander smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I can see that. The second way is longer and harder but in my opinion better as you end up with a more thorough mastery and can teach others. Also, you might find the perfect memory useful." He extended his hands.

Cordelia put her hands in his, "Yeah, not so sold on never being able to forget things but it's clear I need to protect my brain. You need it too because some big bad in control of my new powers? So not a good thing."

Xander replied, "I agree. The first thing I want you to do is close your eyes and regulate your breathing. Deep and slow is what we want. I'll do it with you. Here we go."

When her breathing was right Xander directed Cordelia on how to turn inward and find her center, "It'll appear as water, a spring, a pool, even a lake. Tell me when you find it."

Her voice a lot more ethereal than usual, Cordelia spoke, "I've found it. A small lake, maybe a large pond. It's beautiful! So clear and sparkling it's almost like it's begging me to taste it."

"Go ahead," Xander said. "Taste it, splash it on your face, swim in it even. You'll need to become very familiar with it so you'll be able to tell what's you and what's outside influence. If you know it well then even the most subtle of influences will be revealed. Once you have done that let me know."

An expression flashed across her face unseen, "You sure you can't see this? You're not inside my head now?"

"Not now and never without your permission," Xander said.

She sighed, "Alright, I guess I have to trust you. If I do detect an influence what do I do?"

"At this stage just thrust it away from you as hard as you can," Xander replied. "If it happens we'll speed up your training so you can build defenses faster and learn better ways of dealing with influence, memory theft, and outright attacks. I hope that's not the case though."

After a bit, Cordelia grinned, "Whee!" She looks happy and innocent, "This is so much fun! I'd forgotten that such pure joy existed."

Xander couldn't help smiling back, "So all is well in Cordyland?"

She giggled, "Yup!"

"Good!" he replied. ''Then we should stop here. 'Cause the sun is rising and I want to call G-Man then shower and start breakfast. So I hate to disturb your fun but I need you to come back out. Rise toward the sound of my voice and open your eyes."

Her breathing quickened and she opened her eyes. For a moment the two just grin at each other then Xander got up off the bed, "I got to be going." As he grabbed a towel and headed into the master bath he said, "Feel free to lounge around in my bed. You're welcome anytime."

She giggled then snorted and tried to sound sarcastic but only sounded amused, "I bet! No thanks Casanova, I'll be going back to my own room to shower and dress. I'm surprised I don't feel more tired. If anything I feel more rested than usual. Is that because of the water?"

His voice floated back through the almost closed door, "Yeah spending time in the water heals and energizes. You'll still need to sleep normally tonight but a night spent in meditation once or twice a week will help not hurt."

She was going to ask more when she heard the water start. Shrugging she got up and left the room. Glancing at the door past hers, she suddenly realized Buffy and Willow were in the same room last night and smirked. 'I'll have to tease them at breakfast,' she thought. 'It's too tempting to resist. Why if I don't say something they might not even believe I'm me.' Snickering to herself she opened her bedroom door and got ready for her own shower.

Afternote: Cordelia resisted partially because she has magic. It kept her thinking independent but the parts of her brain that control her actions were still taken over. Except for her mouth. :-) What happened to Willow and Buffy? You'll hear about it next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia Chooses

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, The Shadow, the classic literature One Thousand and One Nights, or The Wizard of Oz.

Author's Note: Betaed by Lebuggycas. Mention of sex in this chapter, including femslash sex. No actual sex but be thou warned.

Chapter Six

Xander was making blueberry pancakes when Cordelia came down. She put one on her plate, "I've decided to live dangerously and try some of your cooking." After taking a few bites she said, "Adequate, but you need fresh fruit not dried and better quality syrup to really make it excellent." She took two more pancakes from the stack, "Still, it's much better than I'd expected. Once I get you buying the proper things I'll let you cook for me anytime."

Xander snorted, "I'm so glad to hear that." He reflected that criticism or sarcasm from a lovely girl was more amusing and easier tolerated than the same words from a guy. It shouldn't be, strictly speaking, but it was. Still, he had to be careful not to let her get too much of the upper hand. As he was about to start a comment about 'trophy wives' the kitchen door opened and the other two girls came in. Willow was looking flushed and lost in memory while Buffy was looking embarrassed as well. Xander groaned and put down his spatula, "Willow, you are thinking so hard you are broadcasting images. Very distracting images of Buffy that I don't think you want me to be seeing."

"Willow!" Buffy said. "You are still thinking about that?"

"Well excuse me for being human!" Willow replied. "When I wake up from mind control to find myself eating out my best friend it makes an impression okay?" She sat and took three pancakes, "And you know it wouldn't have killed you to reciprocate."

Xander decided to stop trying to cook. If this was going to be the breakfast conversation he'd just burn something and it might be his hand. As he was putting the remaining batter and blueberries back he listened in, he couldn't help himself.

"Hey! The mojo was done by then," Buffy protested. "So there was no reason to continue."

Willow replied, "Oh yeah? Well, well you didn't stop me from finishing you off after the magic ended. In fact, you held me down there until you finished. I didn't really mind but, you know, watch the slayer strength next time. Uh, that is if there is a next time, which I'm not saying there has to be, although you did seem to enjoy it if the shouting of my name was any indication. I'm just saying that a little less strength would be better and it would be nice to get a little after giving a little you know?" She took a deep breath, for once having reached the end of a babble without Xander or Buffy interrupting.

Xander was too shocked to do any such thing. Buffy was currently blushing bright red and looking at everything but the other three. Willow looking for support turned to Cordelia, "I don't think that's too much to ask is it?"

Cordelia smiled both in agreement and amusement at the situation, "I certainly agree. I mean if she were straight the spell would have sent her to Xander's room along with me and she's certainly strong enough to have escaped your embrace if she'd wanted to do so. I also agree that reciprocating after you gave her an O would be only fair. She owes you one or a pair of really nice shoes."

"I'm straight!" Buffy shouted. "Just because I let her go down on me doesn't make me gay! It just makes her gay."

"Nuh uh," Cordelia replied. "At the very best you're bi. That spell or whatever made all of us except the dork lord here go after the nearest person of the right gender. If the spell was made to cause girl on girl, and I'm sure some male wizard out there has at least tried to create one, then I would have been affected as well. Since I went to Xander's room instead of joining you two that's not how the spell worked. Ergo, you must have some tendencies that way." She smirked, "And that's not even counting what happened after shadow boy here broke the spell. So own up to it. You aren't the only lesbians in school and I won't blow your cover because then I'd have to explain how I know." She wrinkled her nose, "Yeah I'm thinking we never talk about this night again. At least not with anyone else. Deal?"

"Deal!" Buffy said immediately.

"I'll agree," said Willow. "But Buffy still owes me an O or a pair of cute shoes."

"Shoe shopping!" Buffy said too loudly. "I can totally take you shoe shopping!"

"Are your legs feeling wet Buffy? Because you are knee deep in de Nile," Xander snorts. "Anyway I'm in. It's a deal. When Giles comes in I'll just tell him I felt an attack from it and smashed it along with all the other gold and gems that felt the same."

Cordelia perks up at that, "There are more gold and jewels downstairs?"

Xander nods, "Uh yeah, why?"

She gives him a bright and predatory smile in return, "I can help you sell those. I know a place not too far away that will give you cash for those, even the busted ones. It's in the cutest little mall in the next town over. You can take me shopping afterward as a thank you."

Too late he saw the trap, he'd already been nodding and now there was no good way to back out without at least a small scene. Sighing inwardly he said, "Thank you, Cordy. We need to wait for Giles to clear the rest first but it would be nice to convert them to cash. I'll need to open a new bank account and make sure Tony and mom can't get at it. They'd use it on alcohol."

"Well they shouldn't be able to get at money under your name," Buffy said.

Willow nodded, "Especially since you are emancipated now."

"I can certainly understand you not wanting to be associated with Tony Harris," Cordelia said. "Are you thinking of changing your name?"

Xander shrugged, "I'll think about it. I can't do it on a Sunday anyway. I'll just eat breakfast and wait for Giles to get here." He took the last two pancakes and by the time he was done Giles was being let in by Buffy.

"Hi Giles!" she said. "My you're looking handsome and manly today!"

"Er, yes thank you, Buffy," Giles said. "I take it there was some commotion last night?"

He got four replies, Willow said yes, Buffy said no very loudly, Xander nodded, and Cordelia giggled.

"Oh good lord," Giles said. "Are you still under its influence?"

Xander said, "No, we're good now G-Man. I dealt with the attack by smashing the figurine flat. It was a statue of the Hindu deities Parvati and Shiva … coupling."

"Oh dear, I hope none of you were affected?"

Cordelia giggled, Willow blushed, and Buffy shouted, "No sir! We weren't affected! Not us! We're still the same as we always were. Have I mentioned that I am straight?"

Xander smirked, "I'll show you the whole pile. If you give it a clean bill of magical health Cordelia knows a place out of town where I can sell it all without raising eyebrows but feel free to take any piece that you think is dangerous and send it to England. I'd rather they get the next headache."

"Yes quite," Giles agreed.

Xander lead him downstairs and both men could hear an argument starting as they descended.

"I thought we were going to play it quiet Buffy?" said one voice. He realized it was actually a loud thought and tried but failed to determine who sent it.

"I did!" came the indignant reply. He realized it was Buffy's thought and shout.

"Shouting 'Have I mentioned that I am straight today?' is playing it quiet?" said a third person's thought that he identified as Cordelia.

"Hey! You keep your nose out of this," Buffy told her.

"Because you'd rather have Willow's nose in it? Not to mention her tongue?" Cordelia replied.

"I love Angel!" Buffy shouted and Xander was sure he could hear that with his ears as well as his mind.

"You know, I've wondered about that once I found out he was undead. I mean if his heart doesn't beat then how can he get wood? That requires blood flow!" Cordelia said.

What he was pretty sure was Willow's voice said, "Eww! I don't even want to think about that Cordy."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "I love his soul. Whether he can do it or not is crass and shallow and of secondary importance. He's brave and good."

Xander looked at over at where Giles was obviously tuning the argument out as he examined the remaining jewelry, or perhaps he couldn't hear it. He to take care not to confuse loud thoughts with spoken words in the future. He looked up toward the ceiling as he heard Willow's voice or thoughts mention his name.

Willow said, "Xander is the one who saved you that time. He not only is the one who used CPR to bring you back to life he had to force Angel to show him where you were."

"Xander told you he forced Angel to show him where I was?" Buffy asked.

"No, I overheard Angel complaining about it. He was trying to get Giles to use Watcher funds to replace his leather jacket and had to tell him the whole story before Giles even thought of doing it."

"That bastard! He told me he dragged Xander there to save me and that it was Xander doing CPR because he's undead," Buffy snarled.

Cordelia's sarcastic voice replied, "What? That didn't clue you in? Why would being a vamp keep him from doing CPR? He still breathes when he wants to and his breath doesn't even smell funky or anything. He's just a lying douchebag like most men and was saying whatever he thought would get him into your pants without him having to actually do anything."

Giles started talking then and Xander couldn't hear any more from upstairs. Feeling guilty Xander forced himself to pay attention to what Giles was saying.

"There is some residue of dark magics on some of this but it should all be safe to sell," Giles said.

"Thanks, G-Man," Xander said. "Cordy already has plans for half of it, it seems and I'd hate to deprive her of shopping."

Giles snorted gently, "Yes well, I'll just be going then. I don't want to get roped into any teenage shopping trips."

"I'll show you out," Xander said. "I'll flee with you but they'd just hunt me down," he adds with a grin.

Xander gathered up all the gold and gems in one bag and dragged it to Cordelia's trunk. He left Buffy and Willow talking about shoes. He'd waved to them but he didn't think either one saw him. Cordelia drove as it was her car and she was the one who knew the place.

"So why do you think the vamps had so much gold and stuff just laying around?" Cordelia asked.

Xander shrugged, "I don't really know. Maybe they had just looted some place and were using Sunnydale as a place to lay low or maybe vampires just accumulate the stuff. I mean they can't exactly use banks, even here, they loot a lot of bodies of victims, and they live for centuries so the knickknacks must pile up and I'm guessing they only keep the valuable ones."

"That makes sense," she said. "Although if the mayor is in on things maybe they need to bribe him or that Billy Idol wannabe Spike."

"That's possible," Xander agreed. "This is a bit much for bribes I'd think but then I've never bribed anyone."

"I have," she said. "I've also seen daddy dearest do it on a much grander scale. The amount can vary very widely but you may have been right with your first guesses. If they could use banks imagine all the compound interest they'd accrue." Her eyes shone with happiness briefly then she frowned, "There aren't any good ways of getting immortality are there? I mean without messing with black magic or demons?"

"None that I know of," Xander replied. "Lamont learned some ways to stay healthy and vital as long as you live but I don't think they extend life. Or if they do it's not by much. What about magic? Maybe once you've sorted all the witch's memories you'll know how to do that?"

Cordelia looked happy again, "Hey yeah! She was centuries old. Maybe it was something I can duplicate rather than just who she was or living in Oz." She looked over at him, "You were going to share those 'ways to stay healthy and vital' as well right?"

"Sure," he said. "I'll show all three of you the exercises. I'm just going to wait for things to settle down a bit. The mental stuff is more urgent anyway."

"True," she said. "You know if you dressed just a little better people would take you more seriously. If you are going to be wealthy you will attract attention and while "eccentric" is fine looking really new to everything will just have people trying to take advantage of you."

Xander sighed, "I wish I could convince myself you just wanted the chance to do more shopping and a makeover but my new memories make it plain you are correct. Lamont Cranston did the Bruce Wayne secret identity thing before there was a Batman in the comics, or at least I think so, and he had to learn how to project the image he wanted so I'll agree. I'll even agree I need help as dressing like he did would make me stand out just as much by being outdated."

"Except in formal situations," Cordelia said. "Men's fashions change much slower than women's so I might let you pick your own tux and I'll listen to your input for the tailoring of suits but for casual clothes you are so going to need me. Don't worry though, I know exactly how you can pay me back."

Xander laughed, "I bet! Still, if you can get me a good price for all this and some clothes that don't scream 'Salvation Army' or 'I voted for Roosevelt' then it will be worth it." He grinned, "Speaking of shopping do you think Buffy will just buy Will shoes and forget about it or is that a relationship blossoming back at the house?"

Cordelia shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I mean I'm pretty sure she goes that way, she checked me out when we first met and it felt like a guy's once over. When I saw her hanging with Angel I thought I'd been wrong but once I realized he was literally a dead man walking I figured she was just repressing. You know, going after the unattainable just so she could point to someone and tell herself she was in a normal relationship. Well for certain values of normal anyway."

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "I can see that. I've known Willow was because I grew up with her. She's always liked blondes as far as I remember, it's just that once she realized what she was doing she hid it. I never took her crush seriously for that reason. I was just a guy she could point and say, "I'm not dating because I like him and he's not available." He frowned, "That she felt she had to hide was partly because of you and your sheep." He gave her a look, "I know that's all in the past and we've all managed to get along this year, more or less, but I really hope you aren't going to use any of what you learned against her."

Cordelia parked in the mall then turned to him, "That would be stupid as well as mean and I hope you'd agree that I'm no Harmony when it comes to brainpower. Not only would it royally piss you off and even before your upgrade that was a bad idea. As several vampires can attest, or could if they weren't dust. It would also upset all of the people who have been keeping my pretty ass alive for the last year and a half, including a really good hacker who could enact a very lasting if nonphysical revenge and the Slayer. My magic might protect me from Buffy now but it wouldn't stop Willow from trashing my credit score, stealing my funds right out of the bank, or putting my face on some Most Wanted List somewhere."

She leaned back and sighed, "And last but most, I actually like you guys. I hang out with the Cordettes for power and influence, not pleasure. Harmony is always looking for a chance to backstab me and only her lack of two brain cells to rub together is stopping her. The others are such sheep that even I forget their names sometimes and I've known them since kindergarten!"

Xander looked stunned, "Wow, I never thought of it that way. Now I'm kind of glad I'm not popular."

"Well you being unpopular ended when you got your own house and money," Cordelia replied getting out of the car. "Remember what we said earlier about image. Besides, you'll need to be more than 'that guy who never cares what he looks like' if you want to date Cordelia Chase." She leaned back in the car and smiled when his eyes went to her cleavage, "And you do want to date me right?"

Xander swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Her smile widened and she straightened up, "Then get out of the car and bring that bag of swag with you. We can say you got an inheritance from your mom's side of the family. If you do decide on being a Cranston instead of a Harris you could say it's a requisite part of the will. Some bequests require you to do that in order that the name won't die out. Dad was considering that with me until I … persuaded him to let me handle my own affairs."

Xander chuckled and followed her into the mall. She was a force of nature and he liked that in a woman.

Second Author's Note: Buffy's protests of being straight are mostly taken from a girl I knew in College. A friend and I were just talking about her recently, wondering if she was out of the closet yet or still in denial. She wasn't dating a vampire of course but she was "dating" a guy she saw maybe twice a year. She was also of the stated opinion that "allowing" girls to give her oral made them gay but not her and similar gems.


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia Chooses

Disclaimer: Same as preceding chapters

Author's Note: Mental speech shown by these {} brackets. Lebuggycas is beta. Hope you enjoy the rest of their Sunday. Gold prices up to date as of 5/31/2017

Chapter 10

They found the store run by an old Libertarian. He appraised the coins and flattened statues while his wife appraised the gems and unsmashed statuary under Cordelia's watchful eye.

"The flattened bit will only get you bullion prices," the old man told Xander. Checking his computer he showed Xander the current price, "It's $1,267.80 per ounce currently. Do you want to sell at that price today?"

Xander felt shocked at the thought of anything worth that much per ounce and that let his "inner Cranston" come to the front. He smiled, "I think that will be fine." Lamont Cranston would have been surprised at the price as well but he was more used to covering his surprise and so he added, "The coins are worth more then? I'd been thinking they were."

"Oh yes," the older man replied. "In fact, some are old enough that you might get a better price from a museum." He scowled, "if they didn't claim it as 'historical' and gyp you out of 90% of the worth of the things. They did that to me when I found some old Roman denarii." His voice takes on a high pitched mocking tone, "Oh the world owes you a thanks for finding these but they are too valuable for a private citizen to own. We'll give you a 10% finder's fee," He returned to his normal voice then. "The bastards then had the nerve to threaten me with the IRS and federal prison when I objected! I'd found them why shouldn't I keep or sell them as I pleased?"

"I certainly agree with you," Xander said. After some quick thought, he added, "I'm glad I received these as an inheritance so I don't to worry about that, but I'll make to claim them properly on my taxes."

The old man nodded, "For the best really even though they'll gouge you too but you did well coming here rather than one of those thieving museums."

While the man went off on a rant against the capital gains tax and museums Xander contacted Cordelia mentally, {knock knock}.

{Yes?} she replied. {Problems?}

{Just an FYI. I've told him it's an inheritance. He was ranting about some of the coins being old enough that a museum might claim them and give only a ten percent finder's fee. Apparently, that has happened to him before. Figured I'd tell you so we get our stories straight.}

{Thanks,} she replied. {So, is there a new name I should know?}

Xander had a brief vision of several Harris relatives camping out on his doorstep with their hands out and asking why he had three teenage girls and an adult man coming and going so often. He'd better make a clean break and send a clear message. He could still help the few nice ones out if he wanted.

{Yeah,} he replied to Cordelia. {It'll be Cranston as per the last request of the deceased. I'll call Will and ask her to arrange an electronic trail and adjust records.}

{Okay,} she replied. {You are definitely going to need an accountant after this and a good one. Try to get cash for the flattened bits so you can take me shopping right after.}

Xander sent a smirk her way, {Yes, my queen.}

Turning back to the old man he said, "I'll just step off to the side to make a phone call ok?"

The man nodded, "Sure, sure. It'll take me a while to finish appraising this anyway."

Xander stepped in the far corner and called Willow's mobile phone while using his powers to prevent eavesdropping. She was willing to do him the favor and sunnily confident of not getting caught. She promised to set up an account in his new name and call him back with the number once everything was set, just in case the store was able to wire payment the same day. "Thanks, Wills! Want us to pick up anything for you while shopping?"

"Yes," she replied. "But I'll call Cordelia and tell her. It's stuff she'll likely be better at picking up than you."

Xander hung up and went back to the old man.

Hours later Xander shuffled back to Cordelia's car with bags filling both arms and hanging around his neck, "I can't believe we spent four hours shopping! I hope I never have to go through that again."

"Oh please," Cordelia replied. "We spent most of the first hour haggling about the price of the gold and gems. We hardly spent enough time to get everything you'll need. Besides you were measured for suits today so at the very least you'll have to come back once."

"Can't somebody pick them up for me?" He asked as he stashed all the packages in the trunk.

She snorted, "Of course not! There will be final fittings at the very least. Not to worry though, I'll come with you to keep you company."

"You are good company," he said. "Even if you are high maintenance."

"Good things are never cheap," she replied.

"Let alone the best?" he asked with a smile.

"Exactly," she replied. "Now get in and I'll take you back home. If you're good I'll let you cook for me some more before you take me out to dinner."

"I just hope Buffy hasn't eaten everything," Xander said as they drove back.

She snorted, "I've seen her eat and even she can't empty the house in a few hours. I just hope she hasn't tried to cook. She might ruin some food and expect us to eat it."

When they got home Xander realized 1) that, for some girls at least, shopping doesn't end at the checkout line and 2) that Buffy and Cordelia were definitely some of those girls and that Willow would go along. They had him model all the men's clothes and then Cordelia modeled hers and he was expected to say things about them. Once the horror was finally over he had a Twinkie to console him while Buffy headed off to meet her mom.

After that Xander called out for pizza again, "I'd cook but I'm too traumatized by being in a fashion show."

"I'll stay for dinner again," Cordelia said, "but I have to get home right after. My folks are coming in tonight and I also have to come up with something to tell Harm and the girls about where I've been that won't have them sharpening their knives for a backstab."

Willow nodded, "Okay, can I stay over again Xan? My folks won't be back until almost Thanksgiving."

"Sure Will!' Xander replied. "You can stay over anytime. Plenty of room at Casa de Cranston."

Monday morning came and a patina of normality descended upon Sunnydale. Xander walked to school with Buffy and Willow and as he did he randomly checked the minds of people passing by to see if they remembered what happened Friday night.

"Wow," Xander said. "I never realized just how complete the blinders are on most people. They really aren't even thinking that anything unusual went on this Halloween."

"Huh," Buffy said. "I also thought they knew but were just trying to stay out of it. Do you think it could be a spell?"

"It would have to a monster of a spell to affect the whole town for such a long time but we can ask Giles after school," Willow said. "Or maybe Cordy will know, you know, now that she's a witch instead of that thing that rhymes with it."

As they walked the halls they passed several of the Cordettes all of whom gaped at Xander in his new clothes then frowned and passed money to Cordelia. She smirked and walked into class ahead of the Scoobies. Once inside Xander saw Harmony pay Cordelia too then he heard a strong burst of thought from her, {It doesn't matter. She'll be getting hers soon then I'll be the one laughing}. He made a mental note to tell Cordelia about that so she'd know to be extra careful around the blonde. She might be dim but she was vicious and even she could get it right some of the time.

Classes were easier in general for Xander now. Lamont Cranston had been well educated and if his knowledge was from the forties well ancient history hadn't changed and neither had Algebra, English, or high school chemistry. It looked like he'd still need Willow's help in computer class but gym class was now easy.

At lunch, Cordelia surprised him by sitting with them. She was quiet as she ate the gourmet lunch she'd brought from home but afterward, she asked, "Hey, how freaky is it that nobody remembers turning into their costumes except us and Amy? I mean Larry even claims to remember dancing with me at Harmony's party Friday night."

"We were just talking about that," Xander said. "Do you think it could be a spell or just part of living on a Hellmouth?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah, we were going to check with Giles after school to see if it's possible that somebody is making people forget to help hide things."

Buffy said, "Like maybe the Mayor or somebody on his payroll."

"Good idea," Cordelia said. "You know come to think of it I don't remember anybody else ever being elected. We should check on that too."

Xander said, "I was hoping I'd see you before school ended. I got a strong burst of thought from Harmony after she paid you, and may I say 'huh?' to that, but mainly I wanted to tell you that she has plans for you and not nice ones. She seemed pretty confident about them too so be careful."

Cordelia smiled at him, "Thank you for looking out for me. It's very sweet but the day I can't handle a plan Harmony came up with is the day I stop living in mansions and driving sports cars."

Xander shrugged, "Okay, as long as you're warned. We'll see you after school in the library then?"

"Sure," she said. "And if you want to know why she was paying me I'll tell you. It's only fair since you helped me win the money." She smirked, "I bet all of them that you'd come to school in nice clothes today." The others looked shocked and she giggled, "Yup, so now not only do I have more spending money but they've all taken a new look at Xander and can see that he's gotten hotter as he grew up. At least when he wears non-heinous clothes he's hot. So now when I start dating him it'll cement my position as the queen rather than undermining it.

"I wanted to date Xander," Willow said frowning.

"Then you should have asked him," Cordy said. "Besides you'll have your hands full with Buffy once she stops denying her desires," she added in a lower voice.

Buffy almost shouted at that but remembered they were in public and in a whisper complained, "I'm straight. I like boys, well not teenage boys. They are all either intimidated or conceited jerks and old guys who like teenage girls are creepy, but Angel … no, he had to be forced to save me." She trailed off and pouted, "I think you took the only good guy Cordelia. That's so mean."

Willow nodded, "Yeah if we end up as lesbians it's all your fault for stealing Xander."

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Xander asked.

"Of course you do," Cordelia said. "I asked you when we went to the mall remember?"

He smiled, "Yeah, at least somebody cares about my opinion."

"We care!" the other two girls said simultaneously. Buffy continued, "I want you to be happy Xan. If that means you date Cordelia and I get stuck with Willow then I'm behind you one hundred percent."

Willow said, "Yeah." Then did a double take and said "Hey!" and poked Buffy.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said. "That came out wrong." The bell rang after that and they left and went to their afternoon classes.

After their last class, they all met in the library. "I just hope we don't end up having to read through dusty old books," Buffy said.

Giles walked out of his office, "Hello all, I hope nothing is wrong?"

"We were all talking and wondering if there is any way to check and see if the entire town might be under a spell to keep people from noticing the odd things that happen here?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked at them in surprise, "An actual spell? It would have to be an extremely powerful ritual to cover the whole town and since we've seen no sign of anyone renewing it, it would have to be extraordinarily long lasting as well." He took off his glasses and started polishing them as he thought. "It would require the deepest levels of collusion with the mayor's office but I think it might be possible. I'll need to check several old records," he made a list.

"I could go check at city hall," Xander offered in an attempt to avoid the dusty tome reading he saw looming in the future. He took the completed list from Giles.

"I can check election records online and see how long Wilkins has been Mayor," Willow added. She didn't mind reading the old books, in fact, she liked it, but she liked online research more.

"I'll drive Xander to city hall," Cordelia said.

Buffy realized that left her poring through dusty, old, tomes with Giles, "Hey! Wouldn't it be better if Cordy stayed to help us research?"

Giles who was making another list looked up, "No Buffy, getting Xander to city hall and back faster would be a more efficient use of her time. She is the only of you with a car, after all."

Buffy pouted and Cordelia smirked as Giles went off to find the books he had just listed. Xander called out before Giles disappeared into the stacks, "Oh hey G-Man!"

"Yes, Xander?" Giles replied.

"Harmony Kendall is hatching an evil plot," Xander said. "I caught an accidental flash from her mind. She wants to harm Cordelia badly and I'm worried she might have made a deal with something nasty or more likely something nasty offered her a deal and she took it."

Cordelia frowned, "You know when you say it like that it sounds way more plausible."

"Indeed," Giles replied. "Willow?"

"Yes Giles?" she replied.

"I am going to do a spell to see if any curses have been placed on Ms. Chase. As an adjunct to this can you do some sort of search to see if there is an official notice of any sort being taking of Ms. Chase or her parents?" the librarian asked.

"Sure," Willow replied. "I'm not sure if I'll spot everything but I can check. Do you want that done before or after I check the election results?"

"After please," Giles said. "It's a bit of a long shot but I want to check all the bases to use an American idiom."

"Can't you check yourself out, Cordy?" Xander asked. "I mean you haven't used your magic much since Friday so I'm starting to wonder if everything is okay."

Cordelia smiled at him, "You're sweet and not as stupid as you look. Yeah, from Glinda's memories I know that using magic on a Hellmouth is extra dangerous for the untrained. Too easy to go to the dark side and they so don't have cookies. I'm going to reserve it for life or death situations until I get all my memories sorted properly and can be sure I'm taking proper precautions."

Giles nodded, "That makes sense. Also, some curses are only detectable from the outside." He ducked into his office and came out with a crystal sphere, "This sphere will light up for blessings and darken for curses." He passed it down her body both front and back and it didn't either glow or darken. He nodded, "Good enough. Please take Xander to city hall and if any of you notice anything else odd from or about this girl let me know as soon as possible."

They all agreed to do that.


	8. Chapter 8

Cordelia Chooses

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or Oz, or the Shadow.

Beta's Note: Lebuggycas is the SuperBeta.

Chapter 8

Cordelia and Xander came back with copies of various official zoning maps, blueprints, official permits, and other paperwork and gave them to Giles. Afterward Cordelia sat down next to Willow, "Anything on the internet search?"

Willow nodded and frowned, "Yeah, I think you are going to want to hear this. Actually, everyone should so we can decide how best to help."

Cordelia sighed, "That bad huh? I'll go get the usual suspects."

Once Giles and the Scooby gang were gathered Willow said, "I hacked into the Sunnydale Phone Company records and found a record of this call made from Harmony's house to the anonymous tips line for the IRS. Here I'll play it for you but try not to say anything until it's finished so you know all the bad news."

She pressed a few keys and there were hearing a familiar voice, "Hello? Is this where I call to get Cordelia in trouble?"

The man on the other end of the line sounded amused, "This is the IRS tip line. Do you know of someone who isn't paying their proper taxes or otherwise breaking the law?"

"Uh, I dunno," Harmony said. She sounded exactly like a blond stereotype. "Aura told me this was the best way to get back at Cordy for being named Cheer Captain instead of me. She even wrote out a little speech for me but I can't find it."

"Is this person guilty of tax evasion?" the man asked.

"Duh, no stupid," Harmony replied. "She doesn't even work. She's just guilty of being prettier than me and becoming Cheer Captain instead of me."

The man sounded amused, "Then I don't think I can help you. Once you're legal age though give me a call back and I'll buy you a steak dinner."

Harmony made a gagging sound, "Why do all the old men perv on me? Oh, wait I found the note. I'm supposed to say that Charles Chase is not paying his taxes and is embezzling from his company."

"Is that true?" the man asked. He sounded professional now.

"How should I know?" Harmony asked and hung up.

"That airheaded bitch!" shouted Cordelia.

"I'm going to have to agree on that," Buffy said and the others nodded.

Giles cleared his throat, "If your father is innocent Cordelia then this shall come to nothing."

She frowned, "The problem is that tax evasion is just the sort of thing he'd do. He's always looking for loopholes and tax shelters. He never pays my tuition until the day before it's due just to get the maximum interest from the money. I'm technically employed by his company as a fashion consultant but I don't get the checks just my same allowance as before I was "hired" that's why I run up the debt on his credit cards whenever I can."

Giles winced, "So it is likely that an investigation will turn up irregularities?"

"Yeah, and there goes my nice life," she said. She suddenly straightened up, "Oh my god! That'll teach me to watch my mouth in Sunnydale."

The others looked confused then Xander winced, "You said it." When he saw the others looking confused he amplified, "She said 'the day I can't handle a plan Harmony came up with is the day I stop living in mansions and driving sports cars'."

Buffy winced, "Well hopefully we can handle this somehow and anyway it sounded like she didn't come up with the plan, Aura did."

"Yeah," Cordelia growled. "I'll have to make sure she knows how pleased I am about that."

Giles winced again, "I know you have abilities now Cordelia but using magic for revenge never ends well."

Cordelia was wincing too, "Yeah, well I don't even think I can until I get my guest under control but that doesn't mean I can't kick seven shades of blue out of her and Harm for this." She turned to Willow, "You help me to save as much as possible of the Chase fortune and I'll teach you how to use magic safely on a Hellmouth. Deal?"

Willow smiled, "You can really show me how to do magic?"

"Yeah, no guarantees of how much but everyone can learn some," Cordelia replied. "We have to wait until I finish learning how to separate the witch's memories from her personality but that shouldn't take more than a few more weeks. Is that still a deal? I'll even take a magical oath to prove I mean it if you want."

Willow considered for a long moment then sighed, "No, no oath necessary. You've turned over a new leaf and if you're going to be dating my best friend I guess I should give you a chance. I'll do what I can to set up a trust fund that will survive an audit and keep your dad from draining it himself, but in return I want you to teach both me and Buffy as much magic as we can learn ok? It shouldn't be much harder to teach two at once and I know she's the Slayer and all but she needs every edge she can get against the numbers of vamps and demons in this town."

Cordelia nodded, "Fair enough. I'll do it." Then she shook Willow's hand.

Giles nodded, "If used properly, a little magic can be a very good thing. Now excuse me while I peruse the files you've brought me. If I find out anything about any rituals cast on the town I shall let you know." He took the papers into his office and closed the door.

"Well since school is over how about we go eat then let Willow do her computer wizardry?" Xander asked. "My treat."

Cordelia smiled, "Thanks, I guess I can always supplement my assets with whatever we recover from the vamp hideouts we trash."

Xander smirked, "Your assets don't need any enhancement from where I'm standing!"

She slapped his arm but she was smiling, "Doofus! You know that's not what I meant."

"Can we go now or do you two want a moment alone first?" Buffy said.

Then Buffy's stomach growled and Willow giggled, "I think Xander had the right idea. Eat first, hack second, and maybe a movie after?"

"Sounds like a plan Will," Xander said and they all left the library.

The next day before class Cordelia pulled Aura into an empty classroom, "Okay, so why did you put Harm up to that?"

Aura didn't pretend not to know what she meant, "I'm impressed. You figured that out the day after she made the call? Do you have friends in the IRS? Maybe your father does? That would make sense but I had him pegged as one of those overconfident 'only the peons pay taxes' types." She frowned and concentrated, "I'm glad you brought me here alone. I'd rather not deal with the slayer and the watcher just yet."

"What the hell does that mean?" Cordelia said.

Aura smiled, "When you didn't show up for the party Friday night I knew the spell had caught you and apparently left you confident enough in whatever powers you got to confront me alone. I would call that very foolish if you had seen my costume." She gestured and the door closed and locked itself. "Of course even if you had you aren't likely to recognize a Sith Lord much less a Sith Lady. Everyone just thought I was just using the holiday as an excuse for showing off my body." She grinned, "It might even be why I picked that costume. Sith Ladies like to show a lot of skin you know, rampant male hormones make mind control so much easier and make other women tend to underestimate you as just eye candy until you make a move."

"Oh shit," Cordelia said. "You got taken over."

"Not quite," Aura said with an evil smirk. "I merged with her. I still have all my memories I just have all of hers as well. I shall take over this backward planet starting with Sunnydale. There are a lot of … shall we say... unique resources here. Between those and the money I can make from selling future tech, I'll be both governor and a billionaire in ten to fifteen years. After that, though it'll get a bit tricky and I have to be sure to lay the proper foundations now so no doubts are raised when I become a tycoon later. Step one requires me to be in charge of the largest most popular clique in school and becoming an A student. I'm going to need some of these people and it will look less suspicious if they come to me while I'm on top of the local pecking order. You were in the way of that."

Cordelia had pulled her wand out but was unsurprised to find it flying from her hand, "Sounds like you're more her than you to me. So why the IRS call? Why not just shoot me or whatever?"

"I was hoping to keep you alive," Aura said. "We have been friends and I was hoping you might even join me later on." She shrugged, "But you found out and confronted me and those mind shields of yours mean I can't take chances on being able to control you so I'm sorry but you're going to die here."

"You think nobody will notice if I get strangled or beaten to death?" Cordelia asked. She was stalling for time hoping one of the gang would come through the door.

Aura actually laughed, "Oh because it's you suddenly people will notice? I am sure the people will just put it down to you sticking a barbecue fork into an outlet or something equally stupid like a freak lightning strike through the window." She lifted her hands and suddenly they were crackling with electricity, "Say goodbye now."

Then there was a gunshot and Aura's head exploded all over the room, Cordelia, and a now visible Xander. "Goodbye," he said.

"Oh yuck," Cordelia said. Before Halloween, she'd be adding to the mess by vomiting but then again before Halloween Xander would never have done that. She paused, or would he? Well anyway, he was certainly a colder now if equally determined to protect his friends. She took her wand back as he handed it to her and shortly after all the gore and other evidence disappeared.

"Wow," Xander said. "Good job, you can't even smell anything now."

Cordelia grimaced, "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything because you've saved my ass again from a pretty nasty death but wasn't there anything else you could do? I mean she used to be a friend back before that bloody Englishman decided to have fun with people's lives."

Xander shook his head, "No. I was trying but the best my powers could manage was to stay hidden. I couldn't reach her mind any more than she could reach mine or yours. That left only brute force and anyone who can call force lightning is too dangerous to just handcuff and turn over to the police. Or even the Watcher's Council." He shook his head, "I'm sorry but once she tried to take your life she forfeited her own."

He was wondering if he should hug her when the bell rang for first period and they both left for separate classes. By lunch, people were gossiping about Aura missing classes but although Xander listened carefully, both to words and thoughts, nobody seemed to have heard the gunshot and his name was not mentioned in any connection to her. As he sat down next to Cordelia he told her that mentally.

"Good," she said out loud and waved off questions from Buffy and Willow. "I'll tell you after school. Did you manage to save any of my money Willow?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you in the library after school? We can talk about everything then."

Cordelia nodded, "Deal."

After class, they all met in the library. Xander spoke first, "So G-Man, any news?"

"There is indeed a supernatural effect at work but nothing so simple as a spell," Giles said. "From the start of the town all buildings constructed even partly with city funds, including this one, have been built in such a way and with materials added that allow them to channel part of the energy leaking from the Hellmouth towards what we have been calling 'The Sunnydale Effect'. To dispel the effect you'd have to destroy more than half the town. Ergo, I am sorry to say that the effect is permanent. Anything too odd is going to be ignored, especially anything demonic."

"Wow," Buffy said. "Freaky much?"

Willow said, "So Xander what were you telling Cordy at lunch? I mean if it isn't too personal because I don't want you to have to share romantic type things although you can if you want to, I mean we're best friends you can tell me anything. I just thought it was something, you know, non-personal that might have to do with that gunshot we heard this morning." She took a breath then asked, "Why doesn't anyone stop me babbling anymore?"

"Because we can all understand you now," Buffy said. "So we don't need to stop you, although I will if you'd like that?"

"Can I ask you to stop me with a kiss?" Willow asked.

Buffy blushed, "No."

"Then I'm good," Willow finished.

Xander smirked at the exchange then sobered as he and Cordelia told them about what happened with Aura that morning. Buffy and Willow hugged Cordelia. "We're sorry about your friend," Buffy said. "If he wasn't already dead I'd kick Ethan's ass for this."

"Thank you," Cordelia said.

"I've got better news," Willow said. "I've moved one of your dad's hidden accounts to a Cayman Islands account under your name, backdated it a decade and paid off the taxes on your new money with another hidden fund of his earmarked for divorcing your mother to marry his secretary as well."

She handed Cordelia a piece of paper, "This has your account number and the phone number for your account manager. They are sending the checks and whatnot in your name to Xander's house so your dad won't get suspicious. Since it's been in your name a decade as far as records are concerned and the taxes are paid it shouldn't be touched when the IRS gets him."

"Thank you Willow!" Cordelia shouted. "That's perfect. I'll happily do my part once guru Harris here clears me for it."

"You're doing well," Xander said. "If you keep working on it every day then you'll be done in a week or two max."

"Anything else?" Giles asked.

"I haven't seen Angel in a couple of days," Buffy said.

"I'll check on him tonight," Giles promised. "If he is in any trouble I'll let you know straight away."

"Thanks, Giles," Buffy said. "That's everything I guess. Time to go home and do some homework before I go on patrol." They all broke up after that. Willow went home with Buffy to study and Cordelia drove Xander home for another mental training session before heading home herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Cordelia Chooses

Disclaimer: I make no claim on any of the copyrighted works and ideas included in this story.

Beta's Note: Lebuggycas finished the last one before her cup of coffee. Of course, I use a 20 oz metal thermos cup that's supposed to keep it hot for 8 hours. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

The next morning Buffy went into the library extra early to see what Giles had heard about Angel. "Hey Giles, what's the what?" she asked.

Giles frowned, "I'm sorry Buffy but I have bad news."

"How bad?" she asked. "Is he dead?"

"He's alive," Giles said. "Or at least still undead, as it were, but unfortunately he's," Giles paused and started cleaning his glasses. He was trying to find a way to tell her that Angel's curse had broken because he had cheated on her. In the end, he chickened out, "That is, he was, shall we say, accosted by a young woman last night."

Buffy interrupted, "So he's hurt? Lying injured somewhere but recovering?"

Giles sighed, he should have found a way to broach this subject previously. "No Buffy, his curse was broken."

"What curse?" she asked. "Isn't losing a curse a good thing?"

"Not in this case Buffy," Giles said. "This curse was the one that held the soul of Liam in the vampiric body of Angelus. Without it, he is once again the Master Vampire who terrorized Europe for a century, drove Drusilla mad then turned her."

Buffy was in front of him before he could blink and lifted him up in the air by his lapels, "You mean to tell me that you knew this could happen and never told me!"

"All curses can be broken Buffy," Giles said in his most reasonable and soothing tones. "You know that and you knew Angel had his soul because of an old gypsy curse. I thought you had put two and two together."

She put him down, "No, I never did. I, I guess I never saw it as a curse. It always seemed like a blessing to me." She hugged him and started crying.

He stroked her hair, "I'm very sorry Buffy."

When she stopped crying the other Scoobies were there. She explained to them and then asked, "Can't one of you just re-curse him?"

Both Giles and Cordelia winced.

"A curse that drags a soul from its afterlife and binds it to a dead body already occupied by a demon would be the blackest of magics Buffy," Giles said. "I don't know any ritual or spell for doing it and I wouldn't use one if I did. Not even for you Buffy would I dabble with such spells. I learned better long ago."

"Yeah," Cordelia added. "The witch in my head is much quieter these days thanks to Xander but just hearing about that curse set off every alarm bell in my head. I won't cast it either. I'm sorry Buffy but it would be a really bad idea."

She slumped, "Yeah I guess. When you put it like that it seems pretty selfish to drag a person from heaven just because you miss them or want their help."

They all sat in silence for a while then Xander broke it. "Of course this means we have a new master vamp in town and he's had the weekend to get situated. He's probably staying with Drusilla and Spike."

Buffy's face hardened and she nodded, "Yeah, we should start going through your list of possible vampire properties to see if we can find them but we'll need to be loaded for bear. Can you make with the magic safely yet Cordy?"

"I am far enough along to do simple things," Cordelia replied. "I'd rather wait a week until I've got everything set but I realize we may not have the time."

Xander nodded, "We can swing by my house after school to get some weapons and body armor before we go. I've got enough to start a small war and the list I got should help us narrow things down."

"Why wait until after school?" Buffy asked.

"He won't be moving around until sunset and unless we get lucky it will take several days to go through the list," Willow said. "We shouldn't miss that much school."

Xander looked like he was going to protest when Cordelia put a finger to his lips, "Your education is important. Even if you know all this stuff it is still important that you remain and get your diploma. If for no other reason than that I refuse to date a dropout."

"Fine," Xander said. "After class."

"I guess I'll be driving everyone around?" Cordelia asked. "Again?"

"Sorry dear," Xander said. "I am scheduled to take my driving test this Saturday and you can come help me buy a car that afternoon but until then we'll have to depend on you. If it helps I'll pay for gas."

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you. That does help because it shows you care and aren't just taking advantage of me."

Buffy made a gagging sound and rolled her eyes, "You two are getting disgustingly sappy. Did you know that?" Then the first bell rings and they all head off to class.

After class Cordelia drove the three of them to Xander's house. Giles stated that he would meet them there later. Once there Cordelia told Xander, "You should cook while we ladies try on body armor. We'll need to see if it can fit under our clothes and you shouldn't be there for that. Plus, I'm hungry so go impress me with your culinary skills."

Xander gave an elaborate bow, "Your wish is my command great queen. However, if you should need a hand getting into any armor or out of any clothes please don't hesitate to call me."

She snorted but couldn't help smiling, "Maybe. Now go cook me some food!"

Xander headed off to the kitchen while the girls headed down to the basement. Giles was there by the time he was done making lunch so he called them up to eat. The girls were obviously armored, vests under their shirts and Buffy had a sword on her back as well as knives strapped to her forearms.

Willow looked at the table, "Chicken soup and tuna sandwiches? Thanks, Xan, those are my favorite."

Buffy smirked, "We would have been up sooner but the princess here was trying to find a helmet that looked fashionable and wouldn't mess up her hair."

"Hey!" Cordelia retorted. "If we had found one then we could wear it outside without arousing suspicion. I mean Sunnydale PD are pretty blind but I think they'd notice people in military gear running around the town."

Willow nodded as she poured herself some soup, "I agree. I think the vests are as far as we can reasonably go, armor-wise."

"Eat up everyone then Giles and I will go armor up and pick weapons," Xander said. "I hope you like soup Cordy. If you have a favorite kind, let me know and I'll see if I can get a recipe."

"Thanks," Cordelia said. Then she smirked at Buffy, "If I didn't know she preferred you I might be jealous of Xan making Willow's favorite foods but since you two are clearly together I'm fine with it."

"Hey!" Buffy protested.

Willow giggled, "Thanks, Cordy, that's good to know."

In a well lit warehouse Spike was on the phone with the Terakan Order when a minion burst in. Spike gestured for him to wait and continued talking, "Yeah, one of my groups got taken before they could bring me what they promised and since I can't say the same won't happen to the last one I can't guarantee any more money than you've already gotten. What can you offer for that much and could I upgrade it later if the other comes through?"

He listens for a few minutes then nods, "Alright. Three attempts it is then. If I need more I'll contact you after I've secured further funding." Spike listens briefly again and makes a note, then hangs up. He turned to the minion, "Alright, what is it?"

"We've got a human out front," the vampire said. "He found us and we'd have eaten him except he smells diseased and said he had an offer you'd be interested in." The vampire shrugged, "So I came to ask if you want to see him."

"Is it any of the players we know about?" Spike asked.

"No," the vampire said. "It's some teen from outside the city. He calls himself Billy Fordham or just Ford for short."

Spike smirked, "Well let's go see him. If he has a good plan I'll steal it before I kill him." The vampire minion smiled wide enough to show his fangs and lead the way.

After meeting Spike the boy told him that he was an old friend of the slayer and could deliver her to a specific time and place. "I own a place in town called the Sunset Club. It has about fifty people there at any time and they are all willing to donate blood to a vampire. If you will make me like you not only will I lure the Slayer into the basement for you but you can have the fifty too." The boy grinned, "An offer too good to pass up right?"

Spike grinned back at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Mate that has to be the sorriest plan I've ever heard." He pointed out a minion with his other hand, "Otto there has come up with better plans and he never finished fifth grade!"

Ford tried to leave but Spike's hand held him fast, "First of all, what the bloody hell possessed you to name it "The Sunset Club"? In this town, that name practically shouts vampire. I'm surprised it hasn't already been taken over by one of us or blown up by the slayer's crew. Second, even if the slayer isn't that bright she's got enough brain cells not to go to someplace called that for a meeting with anybody, old friend or not. And even if by some chance you convince her, her bloody friends will know better. The redhead is a bonafide genius and a hacker. She'll check you out and find out about whatever disease you have that's making you this desperate and that you own the club. Then they come after you and whoever is helping you."

Spike put his other hand on the young man's neck and lifted him up in the air, "No, I'll be sticking to my own plan. Your 'fifty or so' willing donors might come in handy for my plan to help Dru though so in gratitude I'll grant you a quick death."

"Turn me!" the young man pleaded as he dangled helplessly.

Spike snorted, "Mate, you don't know what you're asking. If I turn you then it isn't you that'll be walking around in your skin. You'll be getting whatever reward or, more likely, punishment, that you deserve and a demon will be walking around in this pitiful old thing you call your body. It seems pretty badly off though and I'm sure you'd taste like crap so I won't be doing that." With that Spike broke his neck and dropped him to the floor.

As he walked back to his office Spike said, "Clean up the mess one of you and somebody else put out the word that the Sunset Club is mine. No poaching allowed. I have plans for that place now that I know of it."

"Yes sir," the minions said.

In a different warehouse a different master vampire was talking to different minions. "I am back! Angelus, the true leader of the Scourge of Europe, has returned to you!"

The minions cheered but it sounded a bit weak with only four of them. He'd gone to visit City Hall Saturday morning before sunrise and had made himself known. He'd had just enough for the usual "gifts" plus the rent for this place but he'd soon have more. He'd already grabbed four relatively recent vamps as minions and was planning to turn a few more. Once he had enough people he'd raid some of the weaker demons and add to his coffers. He'd have to deal with Spike eventually but he was hoping to get properly set up first. He was sure he could handle Spike in a fair fight but was also sure that Spike would do his best to make sure it was nothing like a fair fight.

He smiled at his new minions, they'd do for a start. "Let's go out then and get ourselves a bite."

The other vamps chuckled at this as they went down the manhole. There was likely to be someone to snack on and if they were lucky they might find find a crew of sanitation workers.

After eating and gearing up the Scoobies looked at the list of possibly vampiric properties. "This one is closest," Willow said. "But what if they aren't vampires?"

"If they aren't vampires or demons then we won't kill them," Buffy said.

"I have enough magic now to keep them from attacking us while we are there," Cordelia said, before adding, "And I can probably repair any damaged doors or such like if we pick wrong."

Xander added, "I can make sure they don't remember we were there."

"Alright then," Willow said, "Let's go do it."

"Giles, you stay here in case we need backup," Buffy said, "You can also make sure you have first aid ready just in case."

Giles nodded, "Understood, be careful out there."

Cordelia drove them to within a few blocks of the house then parked. They got out and walked up to the house and then around to the backyard. Buffy kicked in the door and they searched the house finding three vampires that they quickly staked.

"Not much loot in this house," Cordelia said. "Was the first one a fluke or is this?"

Buffy shrugged, "I dunno. I guess we'll find out as we go along."

"We did get a few hundred in cash," Willow said. "That's not bad."

"So," Xander said. "Back to my place then?"

"Yeah," Buffy said. "But I need to head home after we check in with Giles. Mom's making dinner."

"We ate dinner already Buffy," Willow said as they headed back to Cordelia's car.

"Yeah but she doesn't need to know that and anyway that was way early and I've got a slayer metabolism," Buffy replied. "Any of you want to come?"

Willow smiled, "Sure. I may not eat much but I'd like to come for the company."

Realizing that Willow's house was empty and Xander was likely to be staying at his own house Buffy smiled and threw an arm around Willow, "You're welcome anytime Willow. You know that."

"Thanks," Willow replied. They made it back to Xander's house and told Giles of their success.

After storing the armor and weapons securely Xander asked, "Buffy, can you get out later? We should do a second house if we can or at least a normal patrol."

"Yeah," the slayer replied. "I can manage that no problem. Meet you here?"

"It's as good a place as any," Giles replied. "Especially if we're storing most of our gear here."

The others agreed to meet back at Xander's house by midnight and the group broke up.


	10. Chapter 10

Cordelia Chooses

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, The Shadow, or The Wizard of Oz

Author's Note: This chapter has now been Beta'ed by Cerian Quilor who has my thanks.

Beta's Note: Cool, I'm not the only Beta this time. Lebuggycas is the Superbeta! All Metal prices current as of 6/1/2017.

Second Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta who finished this in two days! Wow, she really is super! Also Xander's Bentley is a black 1947 hardtop. This is the last of the original story. I lost inspiration for continuing for quite a while. Recently started a sequel though so all those reading it here for the first should not have too long to wait.

Chapter 10

When hunting that night they had a similar success. Willow and Cordelia entered from the front while Buffy and Xander came in from the back. Cordelia produced a ray of sunlight from her wand and the vampires fled from her straight towards Buffy and Xander. They then checked the house and looted any money or jewelry the vamps had but leaving anything that seemed to have been original to the house. The previous night set the pattern for the next few days. Most locations netted them from two to seven hundred dollars and occasionally a few trinkets for Giles to check but nothing like the haul they got from the first location.

"I think this settles an earlier question," Xander said at lunch on Friday. "That first load was not normal. It must have been a tribute or a bribe to either Spike or the Mayor."

Cordelia and Willow nodded. Buffy pouted, "I was hoping for another big score. I saw the cutest pair of Jimmy Choos I wanted to buy."

"Er, what?" Xander said.

"They're shoes Xander," Willow said.

"Oh," he replied still a bit confused. "Why do you need a big score to buy some kicks?"

Cordelia snickered and Buffy looked shocked. "They are NOT 'kicks' Xander!"

Willow rolled her eyes, she might be female but the lure of such expensive shoes eluded her. "They are expensive enough that last night's haul would only buy one pair before we divided it and not the most expensive ones either."

Xander sat back shocked at the idea of $500 dollar shoes. "That's insane," he muttered.

Cordelia smirked, "I own three pairs." She said it just to watch his expression then giggled along with Buffy.

Xander shook it off, "So, I'm going car shopping tomorrow. Who wants to come?"

Cordelia took his arm, "I'm coming to make sure you don't get ripped off and get something good."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm taking it as a beauty day. Planning to exfoliate my skin, deep condition my hair, and redo my nails." She looked over at Willow, "Want to join me? Always more fun with two."

Willow nodded, "I'd like that. Never done that sort of thing before though."

"No worries," Buffy said. "I'll walk you through it. Just bring your favorite nail polish, I've got everything else."

"That does sound nice," Cordelia said. "Maybe I can join in next time?"

"Sure!" Buffy said. "The more the merrier."

They went on a raid after school but before the sun set and it seemed like Buffy's prayers had been heard. There were a lot of vamps but there was also a lot of loot. Old Byzantine coins for the most part but also several bits of jewelry that gave them all a creepy feeling. They called Giles in to examine the stuff and ended up smashing all of those and several more before loading it up and taking it to Xander's basement.

"Do you know if that place we went to before is open late?" Xander asked. "We could sell it off today and Buffy could buy her chewy shoes tomorrow."

Buffy looked horrified and Cordelia snorted, "Stop that. I know you are mangling the name on purpose."

"He is?" Buffy asked.

Cordelia nodded, "We both have perfect recall now so yeah, anything he mangles that badly or pretends to forget is an act. Once you and Willow get far enough along with the mind mojo I'm teaching then you will be the same." She frowned, "It's not totally a blessing but it can be useful." She lifted the bag of loot and shoved it at him, "Yes, he should still be open by the time we get there but only if we hurry so go carry this out to my car. I'd hate to stand between a woman and her shoes."

Buffy beamed at her, "Thanks, Cordy!"

Xander carried the canvas bag out to her trunk and they drove out to sell them. The old guy and his wife were happy to see them return with more stuff.

"It's a shame some of this stuff has been treated so roughly," the woman said. "It almost looks like somebody took a sledge to it."

"That's possible," Xander said. "My great uncle had a nasty temper. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he occasionally broke plates or flattened the occasional knickknack."

"Well I hope you'll be kinder to any figurines you acquire," she said.

"Oh, I'll make sure of that," Cordelia said. She went off with the woman and the intact jewelry leaving Xander and the older man with the coins and broken bits.

"That your wife?" he asked as he checked the price of silver online.

"No," Xander said. "We're still a bit young for that." he then blushed as the old man cackled.

The old man started rambling about how things were different in his day. "I got married at eighteen and on the whole, I'm happy I did. You can wait a bit until your inheritance is all settled but don't wait too long. A girl like that is a prize. She won't wait forever and if you don't appreciate her someone else will." The old man cackled again, "But from the look on your face, you know that already hey? I'll just stick to business then. Silver is trading at $17.49 an ounce, gold at $1,268.20, and that flattened bit of platinum will get you $957.25 an ounce. Are you willing to trade them in at those prices? Platinum has been dropping a bit lately. You might want to hang on to it."

Xander considered but the platinum had been part of something magical and dark so eventually, he decided, "I'll sell it all at those prices. After all the platinum might be even lower next time."

"That is true," the man said. He sealed all the coins into plastic and separated the smashed bits by precious metal. Then he handed Xander his money in cash, "Be careful not to flash that wad of cash around or you'll attract the wrong sort. You're a good customer and I'd hate to lose you." Then he grinned, "And if you happen to need a ring soon, remember we sell as well as buy."

After putting the money away securely Xander walked over to where Cordelia was haggling with the woman about the intact jewelry. She eventually took some of them back and accepted a velvet bag from the woman for them along with a manila envelope full of hundreds.

After counting it she thanked the woman and turned to Xander, "We can go now."

Xander nodded and followed her out to the car, "Do you want to go eat somewhere after?'

Once inside the car she grinned, "You mean after we've divvied up the loot?"

He grinned, "Yeah, that's right dollface. I might as well get some use out of all those fancy clothes you've made me buy."

"It's a bit late to get reservations," she started then shrugged, "but I'm sure I can get us in somewhere suitable. We can make this our official debut as a couple."

He grinned, "Great!"

When they got they divided the money evenly and Xander only remembered the velvet bag when she produced an appraisal and said, "I'm keeping a few things so I'll pay you all for them once I get the money out on Monday, okay?"

"Fine by me," was the consensus and she smiled. "They had style and went with my look so I thought I'd keep them. I might even wear them out with Xander tonight."

"You're dating her tonight?" Willow asked.

Xander nodded, "Yeah, I asked her out to dinner."

"Does that mean you aren't cooking tonight?" Buffy asked.

He smiled, "Yes Buffy, that's what it means. Isn't your mom cooking tonight?"

"Well yeah," Buffy admitted. "But I'd gotten used to double eating."

Cordelia smirked, "Well if you ask nicely maybe Willow will buy you something later. Just remember, if you order the lobster she might expect you to put out."

Willow and Buffy both blushed and Willow started babbling, "I wouldn't expect that Buffy! I mean if you wanted to that's good but if you'd rather not then that's okay too. I mean you do still owe me one but I wouldn't hold you to it. I mean to your obligation, not to my... well anyway you can eat anything you want without having to worry that I'd, you know, take advantage. And not just because you are the Slayer and lots stronger than I am but because I'm your friend and I'm shutting up now."

Buffy jumped up red in the face, "I'll just be going home now! See you tomorrow! Not that it's a date or anything, just a girl's day in. A friendly sort of thing, no nakedness involved! I mean even if there were it would be okay because we are both girls and I'm straight!" With a panicked look, she ran out of the house at full speed, "Bye!"

Xander shook his head, "You are such a tease, Cordy."

Cordelia giggled, "Oh, you noticed?" She gathered up her things, "Well I need to go get ready for our date. Can I drop you off on the way Willow?"

"Sure," Willow replied. "Thanks."

Late Saturday afternoon an old but beautifully maintained Bentley rolled up to the Summers household. Xander got out of the driver's side and opened the heavy black door for Cordelia with a bow and flourish, "We have arrived my queen."

She rolled her eyes at his theatricality but was pleased with his opening the door for her nonetheless. Cordelia smiled as she exited, "If you're going to be a minion then go knock for me as well."

"As you wish Buttercup," he said. "The dread pirate Roberts is yours to command," Xander said as he went up and knocked on the door.

Joyce Summers answered it, "Hello Xander and Cordelia. That's a very nice car Xander but wasn't it terribly expensive?"

Xander shrugged, "If it still had all original parts then it would have been much more expensive. This one, however, is up to current standards on pollution and miles per gallon. Only the outsides are still classic, but I when I saw it I just had to have it."

She shrugged, "Well as long as you can afford it. Buffy and Willow are upstairs. I think they are done with their spa day so you can both go on up. If they do kick you out Xander then you can help me make cookies."

Xander grinned, "Maybe I should just stay down here then."

Cordelia shook her head, "You have to at least say hi to Buffy." She grabbed his hand, "Come on, you can gloat to them about your new car then make cookies."

He let himself be pulled along, "Yeah, that does sound better."

However once they got to Buffy's bedroom door they heard voices, "But Buffy I don't want to shave there."

Buffy replied, "Oh come on, Wills. We already know you're a natural redhead, you don't have to prove it. Besides look how long it is. I can wrap it around my finger three times almost."

Willow said, "Proving I'm a natural redhead is not why I want to keep it. I like it long, it keeps everything from being visible at a glance." There was a giggle, "Besides I like it when you run your fingers through it."

Xander was frozen with one hand lifted to knock, red-faced. He threw a thought to Cordelia, {Should I knock anyway or wait until the convo moves to safer areas so as not to get them upset?}

She sent back a mental giggle, {Are you worried about facing an embarrassed and angry slayer or are you just hoping to hear more of this foreplay like the perv I know you are?}

While he was trying to think of a way to answer that which didn't sound either cowardly or perverted the conversation inside kept going oblivious to the fact that there were two listeners at the door.

"I'm only doing this to show you how long it is and that you should shave it," Buffy sounded petulant. "It's not like I'm enjoying it."

"Right," Willow said with disbelief in her tone. "And you got in the shower with me just to bring me that new shampoo and wash my hair."

"Exactly!" Buffy said. "It's beautiful hair, so it deserves the best care." There was a pause and she continued, "You know, even this hair feels so soft and silky. If that's because you never cut it maybe I should stop shaving there too."

Willow sighed, "Sadly Xander and Cordy will be here soon so you should stop that and we should get dressed. I want to see the car he gets and I can't do that naked."

"You could always just look out the window," Buffy giggled. Then her tone shifted, "Not that I want you to stay naked, or that I want to watch from behind as you bend over, or ohmygod I'm doing it, aren't I? I'm babbling, is this what you feel like when you babble? I hope not because it's not of the good and it's sort of like driving an out of control vehicle, not that I've driven one, those are just rumors that the driver's ed teacher spreads because he hates me, and how do you stop this? I can seem to keep from saying whatever is going through my mind and that's a bad..." Buffy stopped in mid-babble.

Cordelia saw that Xander was now even redder and threw him a look. He answered mentally, {Willow stopped her with a kiss. Let's both go downstairs until they are, uh, finished?}

Cordelia smirked, {Yeah,} she thought back. {I guess we should.}

Back downstairs Cordelia just said, "The girls aren't finished yet so we both came down to help." By the time the cookies were cooling on a rack Buffy and Willow had come downstairs.

"Hi, mom, what smells so good?" Buffy called out as she entered the living room. Then seeing the other two sitting on the couch she looked surprised. "When did you two get here?"

Mrs. Summers answered from the kitchen where she was washing up, "They came about an hour ago Buffy. I sent them upstairs but they came right back down saying you two were still busy with your spa day and helped me bake the cookies. I hope you two had fun?"

In the living room, both Willow and Buffy had turned red. Willow eeped and Buffy whispered, "Did you, you know, hear anything?"

Xander blushed and Cordelia snickered. She answered just as quietly, "Nothing too bad. As soon as I saw Mister telepathy starting to turn red I reversed course and we came back down. Anything you want to confess?"

Buffy looked relieved, "Nothing but the usual spa day went on. I just wanted to make sure Xander hadn't peeked or anything."

"Oh come on," Xander said. "You know me better than that I hope."

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "And I know you'd look if you thought you'd get away with it."

"You wound me," he replied.

She snorted, "So while we wait for the cookies to cool, care to show off the new car you just got?"

"Sure!" Xander stood up and headed for the door. "G-Man's always saying his car is a classic, wait until he sees mine!"

Outside the classic 40's Bentley hardtop gleamed in front of the house and Willow whistled, "That must have cost a fortune, Xander!"

"Not as much as you might think Wills," he replied. "Only the chassis is still original, everything inside has been updated one time or another. It's still a classic though. Pure leather and real wood trim inside, you can ride in style in this car."

"Not much room in the back though," Buffy said. "I'd be in Willow's lap the whole way."

"Like you'd mind that," Xander said. He held up one hand when he saw her start to protest, "Alright, alright, I take it back. Anyway, there's more room than it looks like back there and you're both petite so I'm sure you'll both fit fine."

"Are you going to take us for a ride Xan?" Willow asked.

"Sure!" he replied. "Right after we eat. Buffy's mom invited us for dinner and I'd hate to miss that."

Just then Buffy's stomach growled so they went in to eat and had cookies for dessert. After they ate they all piled into the car and while the back seat wasn't as luxurious as the front both Willow and Buffy fit just fine.

"So," Xander said as he pulled away. "My place first to pick up the gear or did you just want a ride in the Shadow-mobile?"

"Ugh," Cordelia said. "Please tell me you aren't calling it that?"

"Any more homes on that list Xan?" Buffy asked. She was hoping to stop any bickering before it got started.

"Only one," he said. "After that, we've done all the homes on the list I was planning to start checking out the supposedly abandoned warehouses by the docks."

"Then yeah I think we should gear up at your house and hit the last house," Buffy said. "Then it's back home for me and after mom goes to sleep I can make a quick patrol through the graveyards to dust any newbies and hopefully make it home in time for a good night's sleep."

"You shouldn't patrol alone," Xander said. "I'll meet you at Sunnydale Acres at midnight unless you call to cancel okay?"

Buffy pouted, "I can take care of myself."

"I know," he replied. "I'd just feel better knowing you had a backup. Besides, I don't need as much sleep as I used to and tomorrow is Sunday anyway."

She huffed, "Fine, I'll meet you at the Acres at midnight. First, though we have some older vamps to dust and a bad guy's house to loot."

"Yup!" Xander said. "So let's go gear up. Usual tactics I guess? Cordy and Willow flush them out and we dust them when they run?"

"It works so why change it?" Buffy replied.

"I'm cool with that," he said. "What about you ladies?"

Cordelia and Willow agreed and the girls made plans for going shopping on Sunday with whatever money they picked up tonight until they reached Xander's house. The girls went straight to the basement but Xander headed up to his bedroom. He'd built a secret compartment into his closet to hold his costume, weapons, and some armor and besides he knew they'd just kick him out if he tried to go down with them to change.

When he was ready he came down and saw them geared for battle with dark clothes, Kevlar vests, and web belts with stakes and holy water. He nodded to them, "Looks like we're ready, let's go."

They piled back into the black Bentley which was, although a memorable car, less noticeable at night than Cordelia's silver Mercedes. It took only about five minutes to dust the three vamps in the house. Between Cordelia's sunlight spell and Buffy's slayer speed and strength, Xander didn't even have to fire a shot.

They each ended up with two hundred dollars cash and a loose gem after the spoils were divided. Then back to his house to change again and after making sure they hadn't forgotten anything they went back to Buffy's house.

Willow got out with Buffy and Buffy looked surprised, "You leave something behind Will?"

Willow smiled, "No, I just thought we could continue our conversation from before. You know about shaving techniques?"

Buffy blushed a little but grinned, "Oh yeah. I'd like that. You can never learn too much about grooming. I'm sure mom will be okay with you staying over." She hugged Xander and Cordelia, "Good night guys, thanks for the ride Xan!" She went inside but left the door open.

Willow smiled and waved, "Thanks for everything guys. I'll see you both tomorrow?"

Cordelia waved back and said, "Sure! Wouldn't miss it."

Xander hugged her and whispered, "She'll come around. Just keep pitching the idea. I'm behind you 100%."

"Thanks, Xan, I'm sure I can make her see and she's worth it," Willow whispered back then went inside and closed the door.

"So you want to hit the Bronze until midnight?" Xander asked.

"Sure," Cordelia said. "I'd love to see Harmony's face when I drive up in this!" She turned to Xander, "If she asks you if it cost a fortune say yes. If you quote a price err high. Do you understand me? We are trying to make an impression here."

Xander smiled, "Sure I understand. You're the expert here. You lead and I'll follow. I'll be behind you 100%."

"Because you'll be watching my ass I bet," she replied but she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Alright let's go knock their socks off."

In another nearby dimension Whistler looks at the way things are going and shakes his head, "This will never fly with the bosses. I better do something to get things back in balance."

To Be Continued in the sequel "Scooby's Choice".


End file.
